


honey and money

by lisbon



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: HE, M/M, 保镖thor, 杀手loki
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisbon/pseuds/lisbon
Summary: 这世上恐怕没有一个人会认为，子弹擦过耳朵的声音会让他陷入甜蜜的“单恋”。当晚，Loki Laufeyson忍着痛给耳朵上药，另一只手还不忘拿起Thor Odinson的照片，着迷的用拇指一遍遍摸着他耀眼飞扬着的金发。
Relationships: Thor/Loki
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

大概一年前，Loki成了圈子里的一股新鲜血液。

各行各业的现状总是非常残酷，杀人跟卖蛋糕一样，没有名气的人，是接不到单子的，没有单子那就直接意味着没有钱，这看似是一个死循环，实则破解方法也很简单，全凭自身身体素质，能挨枪子儿能挥拳，出头之日必定指日可待。

也别觉得这是什么自欺欺人的鬼话，毕竟教父那样的大佬，年轻时候照样躺过长椅盖过报纸呢。

听起来，这样亡命徒的结局除了名扬四海就是尸骨无存，从踏进这个圈子里，他们从追求一碗饭到追求一笔钱不过也就眨眼的功夫。

钱嘛，好东西，没有什么目标比钱更重要更实际了。说到底，活一辈子，不过就是想让自己这幅肉身过的舒坦一些。所以，像Loki腰缠万贯却毅然决然趟进这趟浑水的属实少见。

也许可以这样解释，这世上每分每秒都有含着金汤匙出生的人，但是否认同这种生活便是个人有个人想法了。

当金钱不再成为生活的绊脚石，在流连于各个酒会派对之后，Loki认为自己的生活仅仅只需两个单词就可概括完全，乏味且循规蹈矩。

Loki并不是在一个阳光温暖的大家庭长大的，跟那些会周末聚餐去公园放松的普通家庭不一样，他的童年过早的充斥了金钱和肉欲，所以从小，Loki就知道他的与众不同，也渐渐了解起他们家那些不正经的生意，总之，钱来的快也来的凶险。

但这也并不意味着他有一个残酷血腥的童年，也许他家的钱是不够干净，但也脏不到他面前，在他大笔挥霍的时候，心情还是很爽的。

看起来，他活的自由自在，起码生下来不必为金钱烦恼，而金钱可以摆平绝大多数的人和事，但一切的顺风顺水不可避免的会让他感到平庸无趣，他发觉这种生活从未让他感到满足或欣喜，生活的意义于他就是得过且过。

幸好，这一切终止于他上一次的射击训练，对于那些近乎惊人的成绩他早已经习以为常了，他熟练的换着弹夹，听着子弹喀拉喀拉的声响，他想着，也许可以利用自己的这份天分做点事情。

于是，上帝听到了他的声音，并决定好好推这个年轻人一把。在Loki生日当天，上帝送给了他一份绝妙大礼，他的表哥当着他的面被枪杀啦！那个讨人厌的话痨终于永远的闭上了他的嘴巴。

那一刻，在血腥味和灰尘交织的大厅，Loki望着窗户上那个小小的洞口，在那一瞬间，比起惊恐，他下意识的是在脑海内快速计算对方的狙击点，在这个混乱不堪的大厅，他几秒钟的愣神显得太久了。

当枪声再一次透过那扇小小的窗户时，他竟感觉到热血沸腾，他大步跑回自己的房间，熟练的组装起了狙击枪，他的大脑正构建起庄园外的地形，根据子弹射进的角度进行计算，在组装好枪管的时候他的枪口立刻对准了刚刚计算好的角度。Loki眯着一只眼睛，他压着自己急躁的呼吸，透过夜视镜根据对方的逃生路线寻找着，很快，他看到了一辆开着车灯的越野车，而一个小小的人影正飞速向车身运动。

Laufey已经命令收下进行反击，但那太晚了，他们只是像无头苍蝇一样把大厅的那扇窗户打了个稀巴烂，也不管对方是不是还在原地，总之气势要有。

唯有Loki，在幽暗的二楼房间，枪口向着不一样的方向，他的食指正激动到颤抖，Loki意识到，那些移动得靶子或是野兽都不曾令他如此亢奋，他欣喜的扣向扳机，扬着轻松的语调轻声说：“got u！”

下一秒，枪手直直的摔在地上，越野车见状一轰油门开到枪手面前帮他抵挡火力。

但Loki没急着浪费子弹，他甩了甩手，用拇指和食指捏了捏眼睛，他觉得他手里的子弹活了起来，就连他也跟着活了起来。

Loki没有再瞄准老位置，傻子都知道枪手正忙着逃命呢，而从对方对他们的了解程度来看，他们自然不会从那条显而易见的“光明大道”跑路，在这种争分夺秒的时候，那条狭窄凶险却能快速逃离的小路成了不二选择。

Loki枪头一转，他兴奋的倒计时，8，7，6，5，4，3，2，1……

果然，一辆疾驰的越野车冲进他的视野里，Loki有规律敲着扳机，看似轻松心里却精密计算着呢，在越野车即将冲出他视野的时候，Loki终于肯打出那颗按捺已久子弹了，透过瞄准镜，Loki看到越野车开始打滑。

他一枪打爆了对方的轮胎，其实这并不是什么致命的打法，但在这条羊肠小道就不一样了，狭窄的车道可无法包容一辆越野车打滑，很快，越野车直直从旁边翻了下去，几个骨碌之后砰的变为一团火球。

Loki一直欣赏到Laufey家的手下到场，直到那一场小范围的爆炸渐渐被人群掩盖，他剧烈起伏的胸口才算平稳下来，然后他站在他满墙的枪支前，终于理解有些艺术不该被禁锢在墙上。

在尝尽这世上的无聊与乏味之后，他觉得插手别人生死是个不错的职业。

此时大厅里已经忙成一锅粥了，他的表哥Louis被抬到医务室，他的叔叔们正紧张的站在一旁，谩骂的同时也在不住的给各方打电话确认杀手的身份。

Loki倚在二楼栏杆上，歪着脑袋打量这一切。

真够吵的，他想。

他皱皱眉回了房间，有女佣来问他情况，他装作伤痛的回答自己没事，并且正在为表哥祈祷。

呸！鬼才会为他祈祷！

Loki倒了半杯伏特加，光着脚在地板上随意的扭动身子，没什么固定的舞步，单纯的为了庆祝和悼念，庆祝他自己的未来不再无趣，顺便悼念他表哥结束他平庸的人生。

Loki抿了口酒，闭着眼睛勾起了嘴角，他抬抬酒杯，薄薄的嘴唇翕动几分。

——敬你，Louis，感谢你拯救了我乏味的生日宴。

第二天，“蓝蛇”任务失败的事情传遍圈子，然而一个中等价位的杀手根本激不起太大波澜，但第十五天，格伦家族的小儿子被枪杀，第九十七天，安诺港口管辖黑警被枪杀，第一百二十一天，东部黑手党首领被枪杀，第二百六十八天，俄国军火贩子Anton被枪杀，所有人终于意识到在这圈子出现了新的死神。他们发现，所有受害者都有两个共同点，不知名的暗杀者以及他刻着L的子弹。

这是Loki的一点小癖好，狂妄自大的昭告他的存在。

那一年，说是人心惶惶也不为过，当然了，上层人士照样纸醉金迷花天酒地，毕竟他们每个人都曾有过一段骇人听闻的传说，甭管是真是假，总之现在价位在那里摆着，能力在那里摆着，对于这位新来的死神，他们的好奇心要比恐惧多的多，甚至他们对他抱有一种惺惺相惜的态度，毕竟现在有能力的新人可不多啦。

终于，第三百六十四天，死神终于决定现身了。

第三百六十四天，Loki遇到了Thor。

Loki有看报纸的习惯，通常他的情报网给不了他喜欢的消息时，他就会从报纸上挑选他的幸运儿。

他缓慢翻动着油墨味浓郁的纸张，在密密麻麻的文稿中选出那么一两个感兴趣的名字。

——Adam

这个名字几乎是跳到Loki眼前，作为邻国的总理大臣，Loki觉得他来纽约要比回家的次数都多。

撇去一大堆夸赞恭维不看，Loki在最后看到了Adam抵达的大约时间，是明天下午两点。

Loki捏捏眉头，他总觉得这个大臣眼熟的很，但一时间又什么都想不起来，这个时候，八卦网站是个提供思路的好地方。

Loki半窝在沙发里，敲着腿把电脑放在肚子上，把Adam的名字敲进了搜索框，不过是看了几个标题，Loki就想起Adam是何许人也了。

简单来说，Adam喜欢孩子，当然了，不是在公园里想要送给孩子玩具的那种喜欢，他的喜欢令人恶心，且猥琐又下流。而Loki对此有印象，是因为曾经在聚会上听过这么一耳朵。

这可真是太巧了，Adam。

Loki合上电脑，悠闲的点了支烟，开始纠结第一枪是对准他的地中海，还是他下面坏事做尽的老二。在朦朦胧胧的烟雾中他突然又在想，也许是时候表明身份了，总不能就让所有人死神死神的叫下去。

那可真是又傻又没创意。

在Adam的飞机抵达时，Loki已经提前住进了他下榻的酒店，在厕所简单的换装之后，他成了Hill酒店平平无奇的一名清洁工，他穿着蓝色的制服，在卫生间的窗户上等待着Adam抵达。

半小时后，在成排的奔驰护送下，Adam瘦弱的身子从车子里钻出来，同行的保镖看起来都没什么作用，只有一个金发男人警惕的抬头张望，他们的视线有一瞬间的交接，Loki对此也不确定，因为他在那一秒已经撤回了身子。

Loki靠在墙上，微微加速的心跳诚实的袒露他的不安。

也许是因为没吃早饭？Loki很快安抚了那种心慌的感觉，他推了一辆清洁车从厕所出来，在电梯前看着Adam入住的楼层。

——18楼。

Loki抱起一摞床单搭上电梯去了18楼。借着床单的遮掩，Loki在余光中看到两名保镖把守的1802客房，他没有任何迟疑和停顿，径直走到了杂物间。

一路上，他的脚步声没有轻到听不见，也没有重到引人注意，他几乎将一位清洁工隐形人的特点发挥到了极致，他又走出来，似是光明正大，但又处处走在监控死角，他走进电梯，在电梯门关上的一瞬间他再一次看到了那个金发男人，对方看似只是不经意的瞟过一眼，却足以让Loki胆战心惊。

站在Loki的角度，他们已经打过两次照面，第一次，Loki看到这个男人有一头金色的头发，第二次，Loki看到这个男人有一双碧蓝的眼睛和魁梧的身材，此时，Thor在Loki心中，是一个不必重视又不能忽视的男人。

如果时间允许，他倒想跟这个保镖好好玩玩。

电梯里，Loki开始回想附近的有力地形，按照房间的窗户朝向，1802有一扇窗户正对着一栋荒废的建筑楼。

哈！绝佳时机！

Loki在二楼出了电梯，在楼梯间脱下了蓝色制服和棕色假发，在他再次出现在大厅时，已经是一位身着体面西装的高挑男人，在这样的星级酒店太过适合，他的墨镜遮住了诡谲的眼睛，在人潮中，Loki走了出去。

Loki在小巷中取走了他的吉他包，当然，里面沉甸甸的可不是能演奏音乐的乐器。

他又再次换上了帽衫和牛仔裤，在人潮涌动的大街上，又像极了一位落魄的音乐人，这样的人走进那样的废弃大楼，看起来不过是为了寻找一个落脚的地方。

Loki戴上了卫衣帽子，又小心谨慎的戴上了口罩。他走到顶层，耐心的擦干净了一张老旧的木桌，然后开始慢悠悠的组装枪管。

想来想去，还是一枪爆头更适合给这个变态作为结局。

下午六点半，Adam终于出现在那个房间，随行的只有一位黑发保镖。

Adam正在打电话，看样子对话很激烈，他不时摆动着手势动作，保镖无聊的在他身后打了个哈欠。

Loki趴在地上眯起眼睛，他瞄准的速度很快，当那个可爱的小红点落在Adam耳朵上的时候，Loki的手指慢慢抠上了扳机，几乎是一瞬间，那个保镖突然把手放到了耳机上，一边紧张的看向窗外一边按倒了Adam。

“操你妈的…”Loki很少骂人，但没什么比失败更气人了，他的子弹与Adam的光头擦身而过，正常来说，现在应该赶紧撤离现场，但Loki偏是咽不下这口气，好在Adam的房间很大，相对应的窗户也很大，Loki快速调整枪口对准正在移动的Adam。

但这一次，他甚至还机会没有扣下扳机，面前的玻璃就突然破了，尖锐的响声擦过了他的耳朵，Loki迅速调整瞄准镜，透过那个十字，Loki第三次看到了Thor。

那个金发男人正趴在19楼的相同房间，像是早就料到了Loki的行动一般，他的枪口在跟Loki say hi。

对方似乎把握十足，很快又一枪打了进来，即使心里有再多不甘，Loki还是不得不快速撤离。

十五分钟后，Thor所在的安全部门封锁了这栋废弃大楼，自然是什么东西都没有，除了Loki留给他们的一句话。

Halo,

Ant。

第三百六十五天，Loki放出消息，所有人都知道，死神并非死神，你可以称他为邪神。

“嘶——”

Loki皱着眉给耳朵上药，他的调查网已经帮他收集到了Thor的资料，他转着手里的棉棒，念着Thor的资料，低沉的嗓音偶尔会俏皮的来个语气词。

Thor Odinson，隶属于SHIELD安保公司，执行过多次护送任务且未曾失败。

再往下看，不过都是Thor一些精彩事迹，Loki没多大兴趣，他只想着跟那男人好好交一次手，拼个高低。

他确实对Thor着迷了，深深地，不可自拔的着迷了，一想到遇上了一个可以与他匹敌交锋的对手，他就不可抑制的心跳加速！

Loki摸着照片上坚毅的眉眼，眼神赤/裸/裸的描摹着他火辣的身材，然后随手拿起桌上的小刀把照片钉在墙上。

入睡前，Loki意味深长的看了那照片最后一次，他笑的狠毒却又笑的迷人。

操你妈的，Thor Odinson。

此时，在SHIELD大楼顶层，Thor正细心的拿着他的蓝色小方巾擦拭他的狙击枪，然后结结实实打了个喷嚏。


	2. Chapter 2

在Loki沉着冷静的表象下，他依旧难以隐藏那些他想要磨灭的稚气和冲动，即使有着再多的阅历和人生经验，他在这个年龄该有的特性，始终是无法被他的冷静从容消磨完。

说到底，Loki Laufeyson骨子里还是带着25岁年轻人的那种横冲直撞的鲁莽劲。

这并没什么不好，鲁莽通常意味着敢想敢做，年轻人，最重要的就是拼搏嘛！可针对Loki工作的特殊性，这样的冲劲迟早会给他带来不小的麻烦，起码三天前，在他第一次公开自己名号的时候，所有人都在后面加了一小句赘述————邪神迎来了他的第一次失败。

在Loki给自己的人生规划中，大多数时候，他都能保持不动声色，不管是高兴还是愤怒都能用一个人畜无害的笑容去应对，起码在Thor出现之前，他一直觉得自己保持的挺好的。

但在他与Thor短暂的三次碰面之后，他伪善虚伪的面具就被那个金发保镖撕了大半，在任务失败之后，他竟然冒着被缉捕的危险想要开第二枪，并且还失败了（且负伤）！

节奏被如此轻易地打破令Loki意识到自己离“专业”还有很长一段距离，为了避免再一次遇到这种状况，也为了在下一次见面之前扭转局势，Loki在几单生意中抽空给自己报了瑜伽班。

为了不让外界传言Laufeyson家族的儿子是个基佬，Loki上课简直要比暗杀更小心谨慎，他会对自己做一点小小的改变，比如戴上眼镜，扎起头发，买一身不那么基的瑜伽服。

Loki上课的时间段是在下午，他的同学基本都是一些悠闲到没事找事的富太太，不管是他的性别还是年龄在她们其中都太扎眼了，Loki从第一节课开始，耳边那些悉悉索索的闲言碎语就没停过，三节课之后，她们已经确定了他的职业！

男公关，男公关。

Loki在心里默念着，每一个单词都让他嘴边的笑意更甚，在一系列拉伸动作之后，他盘腿坐在瑜伽垫上，冲着旁边扎堆的太太们友好的笑笑，余光中他看到有几个人捂着嘴，上下打量着他的视线更加灼热赤、裸，Loki的样子可比她们家里那些大肚便便的男人迷人多了。

Loki并不是大多数人眼中的非常帅气或非常俊美，即使他有深邃的眉目，有高挑的身材，但他的一切始终处于最好之下，但凌驾于剩余所有的夸赞之上，他离smartset，most handsome仅仅只有一步之遥。

但她们摇摆不定，没人敢上前。

比起垂涎Loki的样貌，她们更清楚的看到了Loki身上那种不确定性，即使他在笑，即使他会友好的打招呼，看起来总是彬彬有礼，举止优雅，但他依旧难以捉摸。

富太太们现在的这种感觉，就像之前所有跟Loki打过交道的人对他的形容词都是难以捉摸，不管是面对那双暗藏云谲波诡的眼睛，还是那张巧言令色的嘴巴，比起夸赞它们的美丽，人们更愿意说他的一切令人难以捉摸。

毕竟，那双狡黠的双眼下一秒可能就会变得楚楚可怜，那张灵巧的嘴巴下一秒就会严丝合缝。

谁能捉摸透呢？他总是亦正亦邪，时好时坏，他游走在道德边缘就像公园散步一样无所顾忌，上帝啊，这样有趣扭曲的灵魂，是你得意之作还是胡乱杂糅出的矛盾体？

在Loki25岁这年，他想的不是找工作或是谈恋爱，他想的是如何让自己生人勿近的态度披上一层平易近人的皮。

总之，不管是瑜伽还是平心静气的养生最后还是初见成效的，起码在瑜伽班他已经成了众人倾诉的红人，所有人都觉得Loki这个年轻人棒极了！他友善，亲和，如果让她们年轻二十岁，她们一定无论如何都要跟这个年轻人来一场轰轰烈烈的恋爱！

Loki总是显得优雅极了，他完全就是一位极好的倾听者，他会认真看着你的眼睛，耐心的听完那些家庭琐事，会因为牛奶工少给你送了一瓶牛奶而皱眉，会因为你切菜切到手指而安慰的拍拍肩，在你跟他的世界里，你就是完全的主角，只管大倒苦水就好了，那个俊俏的男人会认真听。

在课程结束前两个星期，Loki退班了。对外的借口是，他要回家照顾生病的父亲，噢，这段话可融化了不少人的心，光是饯别礼物Loki就收到了满满两袋。

他并非是听不下去了，说实话，除了脾气便好之外，瑜伽班还教会他什么叫左耳进右耳出，其实他还挺喜欢这些太太们的，起码在他修身养性的过程中，她们可提供了不少支持。

Loki坐在驾驶座上，从身后拿过文件袋。里面有五张照片，Loki皱着眉对着资料，剔除已经解决的四个人，他还有一单要做。

他看着照片上的红发女人，她酥胸半露正抿着一杯白兰地，焦糖色的灯光从她头顶倾泻而下，性感而不轻佻。

他接着看了看这个女人的资料，除了出现的地点和时间，偌大的白纸上只有一个名字————Natasha。

虽然这确实激起了一点Loki的好奇心，但他还没想好要不要接这单麻烦的活儿。

他最近对人对事都有些恹恹不快，主要原因就是他再也没有遇到Thor，在他的工作任务中，他翘首以盼的那位金发保镖一直没有出现，好像他已经转业了似的。

Loki为此偷偷观察过他几天，在神盾局对面的街道上，他戴着墨镜看着来来往往的人和车，终于确定了Thor依旧是神盾局的一名保镖。

可他怎么不出任务？那样强健的体魄总要时不时出任务锻炼吧？上次他两可没分出个胜负，他可别想就这么占了上风就离开！

Loki烦躁极了，他太想念Thor的枪口了，即使对准的是他。

当天下午，Loki买下了神盾局楼下的咖啡厅，光明正大的在Thor眼睛下面当起了小老板。

是啊，他忍不住了！不如干脆先发制人，先一步闯进Thor的生活里瞧瞧。

除了更换老板之外，咖啡厅没有任何新的改动，职员们都挺高兴的，起码新老板看起来十分亲和，也许会给他们多几天年假，这不，上任第一天就宣布让他们带薪休假一天，新老板可真是天使，不是吗？

在遣走所有员工之后，Loki一个人在吧台练习调咖啡。他有一阵没做过这个了，在他上学期间，他接触过许多各种各样的工作，他喜欢让自己多学一点，即使不算精通，但也该熟悉。

Loki看着正在研磨豆子的咖啡机不由得出了神，他想起了以前的生活，那些挥霍金钱，纸醉金迷的日子，比起现在要轻松很多。他又想起自己刚入行的时候，其实他对这件事的热忱并没有保持太久，只是开始了，他就会想好好做下去。

真正的转变是他在遇到Thor之后，从那一刻开始，一切才长久的变得有趣起来，他才渐渐意识到自己追求的刺激不过是寻求一个不相上下的对手，那样你追我赶的日子，才是真正的生活吧。

在Loki把点单上所有咖啡练习过一次后，他趴在桌子上小眯了一会，直到一个人用食指戳着他的鼻尖。

Loki抬起头，半眯着眼睛看着面前背光的身影，有一两秒的时间Loki根本看不清对方的脸，只听到那人打趣地说：“伙计，该工作了。”

Loki揉揉眼睛，这才看清了面前的男人，他心里一惊，但表面上却是从容的站起身，温柔的盯着对方问：“想喝些什么？先生。”

Thor笑吟吟地对他说：“两杯美式，谢谢。”

Loki专门多看了他一眼，那是近距离的，仔细的观察。

跟照片上不一样，或者是有些特质在平面上根本表现不出。比起照片上的冷酷淡漠，他本人更加阳光洒脱，起码那一幅人畜无害的笑容令Loki有些失神。

在拿杯子的时候，Loki趁机看了一眼墙上的挂表。

“您每天都这么早吗？”Loki边倒咖啡边问。

“嗯，差不多。”Thor挑挑眉，托着腮看着Loki，“你是这里的新员工？”

Loki把咖啡递给他，耸了耸肩。

“不，我接手了这个咖啡厅。”

Thor点点头，抿了口咖啡之后赞许的点点头，他转过身，走了两步又迟疑的停下来，Loki在余光中看到对方走回来，他依旧不动声色的整理咖啡豆。

“请原谅我的冒昧，我以前好像见过你。”Thor皱着眉，真诚的瞪着他的蓝眼睛。

Loki靠在吧台上，整个人微微前倾，他坦然的直视着对方的眼神，目光没有一丝颤动。

“你的搭讪方式未免太老套了，先生。”

Thor尴尬的喝了一口咖啡，一边皱着眉一边念念有词说自己可能认错了，然后他大方的伸出手说：“Thor Odinson。”

Loki从容的握上去。

“Loki。”

在这一天，他们完成了第一次肢体接触，不得不说，Thor的手真是又大又暖和。


	3. Chapter 3

“怎么？昨晚熬了通宵？你不是爸爸的乖宝贝了。”Stark正在研制新式防弹衣，休息间隙好好嘲弄了一把Thor的咖啡因摄取量。

“当然不是，我昨天十一点就睡了！”Thor皱着眉辩驳着，说完了才意识到自己根本没必要多做解释，一大清早就这样犯迷糊主要是因为他现在正想着另一件事呢，而他的cpu主板通常不支持两项工作同时进行。

Thor随便挑了一个小隔间坐下开始查看文件，他有几年没好好“坐”在椅子上工作了，神盾局虽然是安保公司，但所涉猎的范围并不仅仅是提供保镖服务，更多时候他们会为客人“解决难题”，他们对于保护这个词更多的理解是，消灭威胁。

而现在，Thor不得不囿于这个小小的隔间处理了近一个月文书工作，主要拜那位邪神所赐。

上头对他那天的行为很不满，认为他为了追击嫌疑人而将客户置于危险境地！在第一时间察觉有狙击手并没有主动上报组织，而是自行“一对一”单挑，这简直没有职业道德！

当然，以上这些控述并非出自他们的老板Fruy之口，这些话大多来自Adam的律师。

面对这些板上钉钉的指控，Thor只是小声的说：“我当时并不确定...”

这句话无疑是火上浇油，在律师先生再一次扔出一堆什么处理潜在威胁，没有职业素养的批评后，Fruy先一步掐断了对方的话头，对Thor做出以下处决————停薪一个月，期间不得参加任何行动。

Thor表示理解，这也是为了不让自己多收一份律师函，自从离开那个光环庇护的大家庭后，一个人拼搏并没有他想的那样简单。虽然几年前误打误撞的进了神盾局也算拿到了铁饭碗，工资嘛，比起普通白领是要高出很多，但依旧无法让Thor过回以前的生活。在他们的小团队里，也只有Stark活的最潇洒自如，毕竟他从他老爹手里继承一大笔钱之后，又钱生钱的变成了现在的亿万富翁。

可惜啊，Thor想，他家里也有一些金融方面的涉及，可他从小就没有在那方面展现出任何一点天分，随着块头一点点变大，他倒是变成了外人口中的头脑简单，四肢发达。

他受不了这个，他最受不了的就是别人对他说三道四，况且他并不承认对方这些指控，所以他从家里出来，不依靠任何资源的找了一份能证明自己头脑聪慧的工作————银行柜员。

以他目前的能力，他只能找到这个了，不过也没差，三五年之后，他总能变成银行家资本家一类的，他对自己有信心。

银行经理刚开始对他招收的这位新员工很满意，起码他装饰了整个柜台的门面，就连对面街上储蓄所的小姑娘都故意来这里存钱呢。

但好景不长，经理开始发现这位英俊高大的小伙子对于数字并不敏感，只有午餐时能流利报出餐厅外送电话。

但经理舍不得辞退他，毕竟Thor对他和他的银行就像是装点门面的吉祥物，近期许多男孩子，女孩子都是看他的脸才进门的，经理一拍脑瓜，好嘞！有办法了！

第二天，Thor从柜员变成了前台，虽然工资照拿，但Thor真的很难过，不过还好，上帝也看到了他的难处，所以也帮了他一把。

总之，在Thor徒手解决四个持枪的银行劫匪之后，他正式收到了神盾局的邀请。

“你是让我做保镖？”Thor看着面前一大堆的合同，密密麻麻的条款让他头疼，更别提还有好几页。

“并不完全，那只是一种笼统的说法。对于提供安保，我们更擅长解决麻烦。”Fruy看着面前的年轻人，他觉得Thor并不是资料上所说的头脑简单，他只是...有点不谙世事。

“工资呢？”

“这里。”Fruy翻开最后一页，指了指上面的一串数字。

“好吧。”Thor潇洒的在合同下面签了字，在看到那笔客观的工资之后他就没什么疑问了，因为他真的住够了员工宿舍，也受够了每天跟室友抢厕所，有了这笔钱，他大可以出去租一个小房间。

然而计划赶不上变化，Fruy当晚就派Natasha送他回家，在告诉他面前的小别墅是公司送的之后，顺便把开来的越野停到了车库，告诉他可以随意使用。

当晚，Thor呈大字形躺在床上，第一次怀疑自己是不是跟黑手党之类的签了卖身契。

在之后的工作中，不管是保镖服务还是收割行动Thor都表现出了不俗的成绩，他的战斗力和警惕性以及指挥作战的技巧都再一次向Fruy证明：他不是傻，他只是从前不谙世事。

神盾局的所向披靡确实离不开这位新战友的加入，但道上令人闻风丧胆的雷神私下却依旧是那个最爱背外卖电话的男孩。

“有追查到邪神的消息吗？”这是Thor第一次体会到猎物从手中溜走的感觉，在恨得牙痒痒的同时他还能保持一种愉悦的态度，不仅仅是享受，更是沉醉其中。对于邪神的抓捕，这更像是属于他们俩的一场猫鼠游戏，最终结果无非是他把邪神拉下神坛，又或是邪神把他踢入地狱。

“没有，不过快了。”Stark从手机中投出一张全息图，那是在Hill酒店及周边唯一捕捉到邪神的一张监控画面，在帽子和口罩的层层武装下，他们只能得出一个结论。

“他差不多跟你一样高。”Stark打开一些数据，他双手环胸，一幅看好戏的态度：“Fruy已经放出诱饵了，我看他马上就要咬钩了。”

“哎，真希望抓捕的那天我可以到场。”Thor叹了口气。

“相信我，你会在场的。”Stark拍拍他的肩膀，在Thor还想问什么的时候他就借口离开了，他就喜欢看Thor这样蒙在鼓里的傻样。

Stark的话像是定心丸也像是强心剂，Thor突然觉得手里的文书工作没那么重要了，他转着椅子，随着心情去写Y/N，他早知道所有他批过的文件Fruy都会让别人二次返工，Fruy做这些无用功不过是为了让Thor不要无所事事，在停职期间认为自己遭受排挤。

解决了心头大事，Thor自然而然的开始考虑自己的小事了，他还在想Loki对他说的那句话，显然大多数人都不会把随意的调侃放在心上，可Thor就是觉得有什么不对劲的地方。单单是Loki给他的那种感觉，他就非常熟悉，并不是朝夕相处的那种熟悉，而是一种...怎么说，惺惺相惜？这很奇怪，因为目前看来他们只是第一次见面，而Loki在自己面前也没有表现的有丝毫不自在或是熟络。

难道那种感觉真的是一见钟情？不可否认，在没有了解对方“内在”的此时此刻，Loki的外在确实极富吸引力，他有一种淡漠的拒人千里的气味，但同时他又保持着热情和友好，在这样矛盾的行为上，是一副可悲可喜的皮囊，当然，所有人都可以做出大喜大悲的表情和动作，但Thor对Loki的定义是，他可以在悲伤的时候做出欢喜模样，也可以在兴奋时流露伤痛的神情，并且保持真挚自然。

常理来说，对于只见过短短一面的人是不会得出这样复杂的结论的，所以，也许是第六感，也许是一见钟情所带来的胡思乱想后遗症。

总之，复杂，成了Thor对Loki的第一感觉。

Thor敲着表盘，这是他第一次刚上班就想下班，除了无所事事之外，现在还有一小部分原因牵制着他————比如楼下的咖啡厅老板。

“今天就咱们三个吗？”身边没人可叨扰的时候，Thor就会冒着生命危险去Stark和Banner的实验室找二人搭话。

神盾局聚集了很多奇人异士，像是天才富翁，物理博士，又或者是俄国间谍，美国队长，还有马戏团演员。

当然，以上这些称呼通通是他们之前职业的概括，现在他们可笼统的称为国家公务员。

说来好笑，他们这一小队，算不上拯救世界但也算是无名英雄了，但可笑的是，没有一个人当初加入神盾局的初衷是为了正义，他们都是带着各自的需求来的，比如Thor仅仅是因为那笔客观的工资。

“嗯————应该是。”Banner随口应付，但又怕显得不礼貌，两秒之后他还是抽空抬起了头与Thor来了一个短暂的对视。

真是老好人一个。

“Nat不回来吗？”Thor勉强找了一个空位坐下。Steve去西班牙收拾军火贩子了，Barton也有一项异国猎杀任务，唯有Natasha最近没什么工作，他还想跟她好好讨教一下近战时的技巧。

听到这话，Banner的表情变得很勉强，他张张嘴欲言又止，最后求助的看向Stark。

“这么说吧，Thor。”Stark放下手里的扳手，皱着眉斟酌语气般。“等你下一次见到Natasha，需要准备一束花，和一个吻。”

Thor鼓着腮帮子，虽然知道Stark说的不是实话，也有可能是实话但一定不是表面上那样简单，他把最后的希望放在Banner身上，但对方正假模假样的摆弄手里的零件，三缄其口的样子令Thor大声叹气。

“算了算了！”Thor大步走出实验室，半开玩笑的说：“今天我们不是兄弟了！”

Thor知道，努力撬开Banner的嘴巴也没用，不让他知道八成是上面的意思，这反而说明他处在一个任务中很重要的环节，任何一点心理变化都会影响结果，保持现在这样大大咧咧的状态是最好的。

“Sam！帮我们小组去买些咖啡！”

Sam是他们的后勤保障，没有任务的时候，他通常会帮忙做些小事。

“我帮你们去买吧！正好我...闲的无聊。”Thor自告奋勇的小跑过去。

“呃...那就麻烦您了。”小组长有些尴尬，毕竟严格的说，Thor的职位可比他们高多了，帮买咖啡...这算是领导体恤下属吗？

不管怎么说，Thor确实挺高兴的，他看起来像是对买咖啡情有独钟，或者是对咖啡情有独钟。

在一整组人的注视下，Thor哼着小调进了电梯。

这算是一个不错的开端，正巧快到中午了，也许他们还可以吃个午餐。

Thor的再次光顾在Loki的意料之中，但仅仅在两个小时后就再次登门这却是在Loki意料之外的。

由于给所有员工放假的缘故，在Thor离开后，Loki就挂上了暂停营业的牌子，坐在收银台收集Natasha的资料。

咚咚咚————

Loki抬起头，正看到Thor咧着嘴巴冲他挥手，他整张脸几乎都要贴在玻璃上了，他指着暂停营业的牌子在玻璃上画上一个问号。

Loki不动声色的把文件夹放进抽屉里，顺手关闭了电脑页面。

“两杯咖啡也不够喝吗？”

“不是，我来帮同事买些咖啡，但是你外面写着...”Thor抿着嘴，拇指指向玻璃门。

Loki摆摆手，他清了清嗓子表示没什么大事，他现在可以帮Thor调制咖啡。

时间又好像回到了今天早晨，Thor坐在高脚椅上，撑着脑袋看着Loki优雅娴熟的摆弄咖啡机，他已经摘下了那身墨绿色的围裙，光明正大的展现出他的西装三件套和诱人的腰身。

Loki的动作很慢，但绝不是拖沓，那是一种令人感到平静的节奏，不止感染着周围的事物，还感染了他。

“你是助理？”Loki试探着问，表面上，他依旧是在专心打着奶泡。

Thor换了种姿势，不再是那样惬意的撑着脑袋，而是一种紧张的有些防备的姿势————他坐直了身子，两条胳膊有板有眼的搭在桌子上，双手交叉。

“不是，我算是公务员。”

Loki意味深长的哦了一声，他转过身，毫不避讳的直直盯着Thor：“你在安保公司上班，有遇到什么刺激的事吗？”

Thor干笑了几声说：“还好吧，我大多数时间都在写报告。”

这一点他确实没说谎。

Loki没打算再问下去，他把咖啡装袋，类似于自我感慨的说：“我还以为你会说一些有趣的对手呢。”

Thor接过咖啡，又把它们放在一边，他似乎没打算离开。

“为什么这么说？”

Loki双手环胸，说话时加了一些小小的肢体动作：“样貌英俊，身材高大，体格壮硕，这一切都显而易见，当然了，更深层的东西我就看不到了，但光凭表面上这些，你总会引得别人想要靠近，自然而然，你们之间会有一些趣事。”

Thor站起身，边笑边走进吧台。

Loki靠在柜子上，依旧是一幅似笑非笑的模样，实际他心里却有些摸不准Thor的想法。

但幸好，对方想法显然是冲着相反的方向疾驰而去。

“更深层的东西？比如？”Thor离的他更近一些，极富侵略性的体格遮住了Loki面前所有阳光。

“比如，能力。”在意识到对方是在调情之后，Loki游刃有余的给出了令人浮想联翩的答案。

Thor笑了，他笑起来像个憨厚的小孩，可现在看来却完全不是那么回事了，他不再是十分钟之前那个在门口犹豫不决的大个子了，他的气场变得强大且富有侵略性，他撑起自己山一样的体格，他的呼吸如同山间的暖风，一切都让Loki提起了防备却又无法防备，他太紧张同时也太享受。

直到Thor落下了一吻，一个落在额头而并非落在嘴巴上的试探的吻，仅仅如此便戛然而止。

一切好像又恢复如常，Thor离开了一点，他又变回了那个有些害羞还有紧张的大男孩。

“现在，你是否打算亲自考证我的能力？”

“好。”Loki回答的很爽快，但他其实并不想这样，事实上，他的大脑在接收到这句话时还处于分析状态，只是他的嘴巴下意识的毫不迟疑地应了下来。

除了Laufeyson家族的人，Thor是唯一一个拥有Loki私人手机号的人，Loki甚至都没扯一个备用号码告给他，明明放出诱饵的是他，现在被猎物拖着的也是他。

“好，那么后天，后天晚上我来找你。”Thor终于肯走出咖啡厅，他只踏出去一步就又返回来，他趴在门上，对着Loki发射一个wink。

“后天！周四！23号！”

23号？Thor离开后，Loki突然觉得23号这个日子很熟悉，他打开电脑又抽出文件夹，看到了上面目标人物Natasha的回国时间是23号，星期四。

“motherfuck。”

Thor返回公司，Fruy在台阶上冲他招招手。

看来有任务。

Thor开心的走过去接过Fruy的文件夹，在仔细研究之前他问Fruy行动的大致工作。

“后天，Natasha会返回美国，你的第一个工作是买一束花，送上一个吻，假装她的男朋友。”

“motherfuck！”


	4. Chapter 4

Thor有过很多种快乐，他的快乐看起来好似轻易就能达到巅峰，他这样的乐天派个性不是传承于沉稳的奥丁，与温柔端庄的芙利嘉更是相差甚远，作为他们的儿子，Thor带着与家族所有人天差地别的热情和乐观降生，即使他曾展现出过一点奥丁的基因，比如好斗，狂妄，但这依旧无法中和他那股憨厚的傻气。

但乐观和憨厚并不是一个人的缺点，毕竟它们都在褒义词的范畴之内，表面上看看就能悟出一两个浅显的理由：比如不撞南墙不回头啦，比如撞了南墙还不回头啦！

在之后他与Loki复杂多变的感情也为这一特点提供了不少的发挥空间，以至于后来不管是面对Loki的乖张善变还是冷血无情，他都能从中剖析出那么一两个Loki爱他或是爱世人的地方。

这样看来，他这股乐天派的性格似乎天生就是能把Loki握在手里的王牌，正所谓一物降一物，那样邪恶狡猾，谎话连篇的邪神，在筛选过一波聪明人之后，在他自以为是站在巅峰的时候才恍然惊觉，原来他并不会被聪明或是更聪明所压制，他的降服者，站在邪恶的对立面，站在狡猾的对立面，站在谎言的对立面，以善良正直真诚，固执的死死的抱住了他，无论后来他用打的还是踹的，甚至是戳心窝子的行为都不曾令对方放手。

好吧好吧，他也许该做的更狠更绝，又或者是直接放手妥协。

总之不管怎么说，如果知道以后的日子是这样的光景，他一定不会答应Thor的约会，一定不会买下那家咖啡厅，一定不会想去爆了Adam的脑袋。

不过哪有那么多早知道呢，起码在此时此刻，Loki依旧对Thor抱着新奇，着迷的态度，并且为了明天的约会正在耐心购置着新西服。

Loki的打扮从来都是有板有眼的类型，即使回到家里也依然不会是那种只穿内裤闲逛的潇洒型。

对于西服的选择，除了一些小众名牌和设计师的走秀款，在不参加聚会活动的时候，Loki更喜欢去那家有些年头的手工西装店，照平常来看，即使是Loki这样的高级客户，西装的制作周期也在一周左右，因为那位古怪的店主总要边制作边修善，尤其是面对Loki这样气质出挑，身材标致的男人，店主更是将精益求精发挥到了极致。

但今天，也不知道该说Loki运气好还是Thor运气好，Loki在约会前一天接到了店主的电话，对方竟说已经为他制作好了一身西装，原因是在他某天晚上冒出灵感的时候，他的“缪斯”是Loki。

当晚，Loki取回了那件量身定制的新衣服，回到家他穿上身对着镜子好好审视一番，不得不说整套西服都很有他的味道。不同于之前他一直要求的黑色面料，这一次店主为他设计的是一种近乎黑色的深蓝色，他的五官平日看起来本就属于柔和，但在新西装的衬托下，他更丰富了一些温柔友善的感觉。

Loki打开衣柜，选了一条亚麻色的口袋巾放在胸口。

他之前对于这些细节，虽然讲究但不会较真，但这次，光是颜色和叠法他就费了一番功夫，在施展完自己平生所学之后，他依旧是选了一块最保险的纯色口袋巾，用了最简单的折叠方法Flat，让那一点亮色安安稳稳从胸口露出一边。

由于他们的约会时间正巧和他的工作时间撞车了，Loki原本还在想着怎么安排一下两者时间，但Thor就像预言家一样先联系了他，并十分抱歉的提出想要把约会时间改到傍晚的想法。

而Loki当然不会放过让Thor“欠”他的好机会，在假装思索之后之后，他近乎微不可闻的叹了声气，带着一点无可奈何的妥协嗯了一声，好好的在Thor的负罪感上添了把柴。

不过，称为刻意制造的缘分也好，还是尴尬的心有灵犀也罢，总之他们的见面时间，还是提前了好几个小时。

Natasha回国的时间是下午一点，在Stark看来，Fruy买这个时间的机票纯粹是出于让Natasha省下一顿午饭钱，但不管怎么说，箭在弦上不得不发，在Thor第102次嘱咐工作人员要看好他的新衣服的时候，他终于心不甘情不愿的走到了接机点，不过还好，他的敬业精神一如往常，等他站到通道口的时候俨然已经化身成一位等待女友的三好男友。

比起西装，Thor在这次行动中依然我行我素的随性搭配，他对胡乱穿搭似乎有些自己独到的理解，在百分百扬短避长之后，他还能保持着满意的欣赏态度。

以前Stark觉得他是真傻，仗着自己超凡的模样和体格就像超模一样保持着混搭风，但今天Stark意识到Thor是装傻，他只是懒得因为一套西装保持举止优雅的行为态度，但如果遇到特殊情况，特指跟Loki约会，他就能拿出他正常人的审美，好好的买一套标致修身的西装打扮一番，好好的展现出他天神一般耀眼的魅力。

恋爱啊，臭，太臭了！

对于神盾局的员工，他们入戏之前从来不需要对戏，这是一种默契更是一种专业。

此刻，接到了Natasha的Thor，先是激动的献上热吻，接着把手里的一大捧玫瑰花交到对方手上，最后揽着Natasha光滑的肩头有说有笑的坐上了车。

按照散布出去的消息，Natasha今天唯一出现在公共场合就是两小时后在世贸大楼十八层喝下午茶，在这段时间内，神盾局会安排卧底在所有适合狙击的地点，因为高度的关系，所以适合狙击的地方并不多，可以说Fruy这张网撒的足够全面坚固，只等着邪神出现了。

其实，如果没有客户要求或是国家命令，他们是不会主动消灭无关威胁的，但这次Fruy意识到，如果不尽快抓捕邪神，迟早有一天他们会栽在对方手上。

在这段时间里，Thor带着Natasha去逛商场。

“这么说，你确实开始约会了？”Natasha一边翻着衣架一边问着。

“差不多，只不过还不是正式约会。”Thor也装模作样的翻弄着衣架。

“我听Banner说你们只认识几天。”说到这，Natasha不由笑着看了对方一眼，她实在没想过Thor在感情上是如此善于一见钟情的感性派。

“到今天的话，有三天了……但是，Nat，你不知道Loki，他是那样独特。现在我对他的理解不过是冰山一角，但即使是这样我都觉得他是那样丰富不可思议，也许这样说很傻，但我想我真的一见钟情了，噢，我觉得我这辈子的词汇量都不足以形容他……”

Natasha没有打断他或是觉得无语，她只觉得幸福，看到朋友幸福让她也感觉到了一点爱情的酸甜。都说恋爱会让人变成傻瓜，可Natasha却觉得恋爱让Thor变得聪明了。

从前，Thor的智慧只体现在工作中，在生活中他就是一个无忧无虑的快乐的大个子，所以他从小就拥有很多快乐，甚至是非常快乐，超级快乐。新工作会让他快乐，一盒糖果也同样能让他感到快乐，他这样天生的乐天派，他的底线总是要比正常人低一些。

所以，外人看来的他的非常快乐，超级快乐实际上都是普通快乐，Thor需要一点酸和苦，以此去追求更多的甜。从Stark给她的资料看来，Loki作为一个商人显然十分成功，这也意味着他并不是平常那种呆头呆脑的普通人，而Thor这种遇强则强的性格遇到Loki，自然也会开始精明的生活，当在生活中运用头脑，那么生活也会变的丰富有趣的多。

不过，即使Natasha努力调整心态，她依旧被Thor那串滔滔不绝的夸奖恶心坏了，不得不狂刷Thor的卡来缓解心情。

接近三点的时候，Thor带着Natasha前往世贸大楼，而Loki要比他们早的多。

理所当然，Loki在勘察地点的时候发现了一些神情极其不自然的“普通群众”，他很快意识到了这是一个圈套，他当然不会梗着脖子就往里面钻，但他也并不会就此罢手。

这样的情况他遇的不多，但也并不是没有遇到过，通常如果有大量人手埋伏，那么目标身边防备就会松懈很多，这也是一种心理战，希望给狙击手造成一种方便下手的假象。

可怜的Natasha，Loki心里想，不管她是出于什么目的想要捉他，她都忽略了最重要的一点——比起精准狙击，邪神的近战身手同样不在话下。

Loki看看表，时间还算充裕，他赶回了家里，从柜子里拿出那些久不见光的装备。

他戴上了一副棕色美瞳，小心翼翼的黏上了一片胡子，最后又拿出一些Laufeyson家发明的特殊易容材料给自己做了一张圆润的脸蛋，最后做了两块结实的咬肌。

在易容这块，尤其是近战杀手，临时填充玻尿酸这些都是很平常的事，但在Loki看来那实在是不可接受，也许他就是有点偶像包袱。

最后，他戴上了一顶棕色假发，看起来就像是一位普通的不能再普通的纽约小伙。

世贸大楼更多时候是作为观光场地的，Loki没有打算直接在18楼等人或是扮做服务生。

此刻Loki漫步在一楼大厅，正百无聊赖的翻看着宣传册，大概十几分钟后，他美艳动人的目标登场了。

黑色纱裙衬托着Natasha曼妙的身姿，她红色的波浪卷发肆意的搭在肩膀上，Loki不知该称她是风情万种还是红颜祸水。

Natasha的身高并不高，这使得人们很容易就会将视线移到她的男伴身上，除了那个男人天生的吸引力，人们同时也很好奇，是什么样的男人能俘获那样的女人。

喔！当然是阳光，高大，帅气的大傻子啦！

Loki在心里回答了人们的疑问，跟所有人一样，在寥寥几眼之后Loki把视线挪到了旁边，然后他正好发现那位与她十指相扣的男人刚巧是自己今晚的约会对象。

这可真是太巧了，不是吗。

Loki突然想到八点半的狗血剧情，他脱掉一身伪装，像个捉奸在床的丈夫一样去斥责这对狗男女。Loki禁不住起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，在小小的背叛感后，他更觉得这事变得有趣起来。

Loki坐回车里，说到底，他这次的任务是泡汤啦！不过这倒是给了他更多的思考时间，比起让他相信Thor跟Natasha是一对，他更觉得Thor也是抓捕缓解的一环，有了这点小小的关联，他的情报网在傍晚前总算是提供给了他一点有用的情报：在结合Natasha所有化名信息之后，她是神盾局的一名员工。

很好，在查清Natasha的真实身份后，Loki有了一种被重视的快感，这意味着他不容小觑，他被神盾局提上日程啦！

在傍晚的约会，在一些平淡无奇的谈话和蜻蜓点水的肢体接触后，Thor开车送Loki回家，在Loki要下车的时候，Thor拉住他，他说：“我想了解你，了解你的一切。”

Loki坐回副驾驶，狎昵的舔舔嘴唇。

“那你首先要看到我，然后看着我……”

下一秒，Thor不可控制的吻了上去，不同于之前那个纯洁青涩的吻，这一次，他们吻的那样狂野热烈。

Loki跌跌撞撞的打开家门，他们跌跌撞撞的倒进卧室，Loki半眯着眼睛看着Thor一颗一颗解开扣子，他坐起身，吻上了对方颤动的眼皮，想到他这样游刃有余的活在神盾局眼皮子底下，他就不由得性质高昂。

看到我……看着我……找到我……


	5. Chapter 5

Thor有过很多种快乐，他的快乐看起来好似轻易就能达到巅峰，他这样的乐天派个性不是传承于沉稳的奥丁，与温柔端庄的芙利嘉更是相差甚远，作为他们的儿子，Thor带着与家族所有人天差地别的热情和乐观降生，即使他曾展现出过一点奥丁的基因，比如好斗，狂妄，但这依旧无法中和他那股憨厚的傻气。

但乐观和憨厚并不是一个人的缺点，毕竟它们都在褒义词的范畴之内，表面上看看就能悟出一两个浅显的理由：比如不撞南墙不回头啦，比如撞了南墙还不回头啦！

在之后他与Loki复杂多变的感情也为这一特点提供了不少的发挥空间，以至于后来不管是面对Loki的乖张善变还是冷血无情，他都能从中剖析出那么一两个Loki爱他或是爱世人的地方。

这样看来，他这股乐天派的性格似乎天生就是能把Loki握在手里的王牌，正所谓一物降一物，那样邪恶狡猾，谎话连篇的邪神，在筛选过一波聪明人之后，在他自以为是站在巅峰的时候才恍然惊觉，原来他并不会被聪明或是更聪明所压制，他的降服者，站在邪恶的对立面，站在狡猾的对立面，站在谎言的对立面，以善良正直真诚，固执的死死的抱住了他，无论后来他用打的还是踹的，甚至是戳心窝子的行为都不曾令对方放手。

好吧好吧，他也许该做的更狠更绝，又或者是直接放手妥协。

总之不管怎么说，如果知道以后的日子是这样的光景，他一定不会答应Thor的约会，一定不会买下那家咖啡厅，一定不会想去爆了Adam的脑袋。

不过哪有那么多早知道呢，起码在此时此刻，Loki依旧对Thor抱着新奇，着迷的态度，并且为了明天的约会正在耐心购置着新西服。

Loki的打扮从来都是有板有眼的类型，即使回到家里也依然不会是那种只穿内裤闲逛的潇洒型。

对于西服的选择，除了一些小众名牌和设计师的走秀款，在不参加聚会活动的时候，Loki更喜欢去那家有些年头的手工西装店，照平常来看，即使是Loki这样的高级客户，西装的制作周期也在一周左右，因为那位古怪的店主总要边制作边修善，尤其是面对Loki这样气质出挑，身材标致的男人，店主更是将精益求精发挥到了极致。

但今天，也不知道该说Loki运气好还是Thor运气好，Loki在约会前一天接到了店主的电话，对方竟说已经为他制作好了一身西装，原因是在他某天晚上冒出灵感的时候，他的“缪斯”是Loki。

当晚，Loki取回了那件量身定制的新衣服，回到家他穿上身对着镜子好好审视一番，不得不说整套西服都很有他的味道。不同于之前他一直要求的黑色面料，这一次店主为他设计的是一种近乎黑色的深蓝色，他的五官平日看起来本就属于柔和，但在新西装的衬托下，他更丰富了一些温柔友善的感觉。

Loki打开衣柜，选了一条亚麻色的口袋巾放在胸口。

他之前对于这些细节，虽然讲究但不会较真，但这次，光是颜色和叠法他就费了一番功夫，在施展完自己平生所学之后，他依旧是选了一块最保险的纯色口袋巾，用了最简单的折叠方法Flat，让那一点亮色安安稳稳从胸口露出一边。

由于他们的约会时间正巧和他的工作时间撞车了，Loki原本还在想着怎么安排一下两者时间，但Thor就像预言家一样先联系了他，并十分抱歉的提出想要把约会时间改到傍晚的想法。

而Loki当然不会放过让Thor“欠”他的好机会，在假装思索之后之后，他近乎微不可闻的叹了声气，带着一点无可奈何的妥协嗯了一声，好好的在Thor的负罪感上添了把柴。

不过，称为刻意制造的缘分也好，还是尴尬的心有灵犀也罢，总之他们的见面时间，还是提前了好几个小时。

Natasha回国的时间是下午一点，在Stark看来，Fruy买这个时间的机票纯粹是出于让Natasha省下一顿午饭钱，但不管怎么说，箭在弦上不得不发，在Thor第102次嘱咐工作人员要看好他的新衣服的时候，他终于心不甘情不愿的走到了接机点，不过还好，他的敬业精神一如往常，等他站到通道口的时候俨然已经化身成一位等待女友的三好男友。

比起西装，Thor在这次行动中依然我行我素的随性搭配，他对胡乱穿搭似乎有些自己独到的理解，在百分百扬短避长之后，他还能保持着满意的欣赏态度。

以前Stark觉得他是真傻，仗着自己超凡的模样和体格就像超模一样保持着混搭风，但今天Stark意识到Thor是装傻，他只是懒得因为一套西装保持举止优雅的行为态度，但如果遇到特殊情况，特指跟Loki约会，他就能拿出他正常人的审美，好好的买一套标致修身的西装打扮一番，好好的展现出他天神一般耀眼的魅力。

恋爱啊，臭，太臭了！

对于神盾局的员工，他们入戏之前从来不需要对戏，这是一种默契更是一种专业。

此刻，接到了Natasha的Thor，先是激动的献上热吻，接着把手里的一大捧玫瑰花交到对方手上，最后揽着Natasha光滑的肩头有说有笑的坐上了车。

按照散布出去的消息，Natasha今天唯一出现在公共场合就是两小时后在世贸大楼十八层喝下午茶，在这段时间内，神盾局会安排卧底在所有适合狙击的地点，因为高度的关系，所以适合狙击的地方并不多，可以说Fruy这张网撒的足够全面坚固，只等着邪神出现了。

其实，如果没有客户要求或是国家命令，他们是不会主动消灭无关威胁的，但这次Fruy意识到，如果不尽快抓捕邪神，迟早有一天他们会栽在对方手上。

在这段时间里，Thor带着Natasha去逛商场。

“这么说，你确实开始约会了？”Natasha一边翻着衣架一边问着。

“差不多，只不过还不是正式约会。”Thor也装模作样的翻弄着衣架。

“我听Banner说你们只认识几天。”说到这，Natasha不由笑着看了对方一眼，她实在没想过Thor在感情上是如此善于一见钟情的感性派。

“到今天的话，有三天了……但是，Nat，你不知道Loki，他是那样独特。现在我对他的理解不过是冰山一角，但即使是这样我都觉得他是那样丰富不可思议，也许这样说很傻，但我想我真的一见钟情了，噢，我觉得我这辈子的词汇量都不足以形容他……”

Natasha没有打断他或是觉得无语，她只觉得幸福，看到朋友幸福让她也感觉到了一点爱情的酸甜。都说恋爱会让人变成傻瓜，可Natasha却觉得恋爱让Thor变得聪明了。

从前，Thor的智慧只体现在工作中，在生活中他就是一个无忧无虑的快乐的大个子，所以他从小就拥有很多快乐，甚至是非常快乐，超级快乐。新工作会让他快乐，一盒糖果也同样能让他感到快乐，他这样天生的乐天派，他的底线总是要比正常人低一些。

所以，外人看来的他的非常快乐，超级快乐实际上都是普通快乐，Thor需要一点酸和苦，以此去追求更多的甜。从Stark给她的资料看来，Loki作为一个商人显然十分成功，这也意味着他并不是平常那种呆头呆脑的普通人，而Thor这种遇强则强的性格遇到Loki，自然也会开始精明的生活，当在生活中运用头脑，那么生活也会变的丰富有趣的多。

不过，即使Natasha努力调整心态，她依旧被Thor那串滔滔不绝的夸奖恶心坏了，不得不狂刷Thor的卡来缓解心情。

接近三点的时候，Thor带着Natasha前往世贸大楼，而Loki要比他们早的多。

理所当然，Loki在勘察地点的时候发现了一些神情极其不自然的“普通群众”，他很快意识到了这是一个圈套，他当然不会梗着脖子就往里面钻，但他也并不会就此罢手。

这样的情况他遇的不多，但也并不是没有遇到过，通常如果有大量人手埋伏，那么目标身边防备就会松懈很多，这也是一种心理战，希望给狙击手造成一种方便下手的假象。

可怜的Natasha，Loki心里想，不管她是出于什么目的想要捉他，她都忽略了最重要的一点——比起精准狙击，邪神的近战身手同样不在话下。

Loki看看表，时间还算充裕，他赶回了家里，从柜子里拿出那些久不见光的装备。

他戴上了一副棕色美瞳，小心翼翼的黏上了一片胡子，最后又拿出一些Laufeyson家发明的特殊易容材料给自己做了一张圆润的脸蛋，最后做了两块结实的咬肌。

在易容这块，尤其是近战杀手，临时填充玻尿酸这些都是很平常的事，但在Loki看来那实在是不可接受，也许他就是有点偶像包袱。

最后，他戴上了一顶棕色假发，看起来就像是一位普通的不能再普通的纽约小伙。

世贸大楼更多时候是作为观光场地的，Loki没有打算直接在18楼等人或是扮做服务生。

此刻Loki漫步在一楼大厅，正百无聊赖的翻看着宣传册，大概十几分钟后，他美艳动人的目标登场了。

黑色纱裙衬托着Natasha曼妙的身姿，她红色的波浪卷发肆意的搭在肩膀上，Loki不知该称她是风情万种还是红颜祸水。

Natasha的身高并不高，这使得人们很容易就会将视线移到她的男伴身上，除了那个男人天生的吸引力，人们同时也很好奇，是什么样的男人能俘获那样的女人。

喔！当然是阳光，高大，帅气的大傻子啦！

Loki在心里回答了人们的疑问，跟所有人一样，在寥寥几眼之后Loki把视线挪到了旁边，然后他正好发现那位与她十指相扣的男人刚巧是自己今晚的约会对象。

这可真是太巧了，不是吗。

Loki突然想到八点半的狗血剧情，他脱掉一身伪装，像个捉奸在床的丈夫一样去斥责这对狗男女。Loki禁不住起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，在小小的背叛感后，他更觉得这事变得有趣起来。

Loki坐回车里，说到底，他这次的任务是泡汤啦！不过这倒是给了他更多的思考时间，比起让他相信Thor跟Natasha是一对，他更觉得Thor也是抓捕缓解的一环，有了这点小小的关联，他的情报网在傍晚前总算是提供给了他一点有用的情报：在结合Natasha所有化名信息之后，她是神盾局的一名员工。

很好，在查清Natasha的真实身份后，Loki有了一种被重视的快感，这意味着他不容小觑，他被神盾局提上日程啦！

在傍晚的约会，在一些平淡无奇的谈话和蜻蜓点水的肢体接触后，Thor开车送Loki回家，在Loki要下车的时候，Thor拉住他，他说：“我想了解你，了解你的一切。”

Loki坐回副驾驶，狎昵的舔舔嘴唇。

“那你首先要看到我，然后看着我……”

下一秒，Thor不可控制的吻了上去，不同于之前那个纯洁青涩的吻，这一次，他们吻的那样狂野热烈。

Loki跌跌撞撞的打开家门，他们跌跌撞撞的倒进卧室，Loki半眯着眼睛看着Thor一颗一颗解开扣子，他坐起身，吻上了对方颤动的眼皮，想到他这样游刃有余的活在神盾局眼皮子底下，他就不由得性质高昂。

看到我……看着我……找到我……


	6. Chapter 6

即使博览群书，Loki依旧不认为自己是一个多么有文采的人。  
不管是书本还是人文对他的熏陶，除了潜移默化影响他的遣词造句外，剩下大多都转化为对内在修养和外在气质的提升。  
他极少咬文嚼字或是文绉绉的说些名言诗句，多数时候，他更喜欢根据自己的语言体系去阐明观点。

而现在，他被Thor咬着肩膀以至于无意识的流出眼泪，他粗暴的抓着对方坚实的上臂，又不知所措的十指插进对方的发间，试图凭借那一点头皮的热度让自己清醒一些。

冷静，狡猾，神秘莫测  
Loki的这些特质一瞬间消失的无影无踪，在Thor的胡茬搔弄过他的腹部时，冷静变成了慌乱，狡猾变成了诚实，难以预测变成了一目了然。  
再过惊险的死路他都走过来了，如今躺在自家的床上，他却慌乱的想要暂停时间思考一下，想要坦白自己不知道这个决定是对是错，想要拿一床被子或者一大段谎言来遮住自己一目了然的身体反应。  
那些他曾经撇过一眼的酸言软语都一口气跑了出来，他想到柏拉图，想到苍白纸页上他那些含义万千的话被压缩成一个一个死板的黑色符号。

任何一种快乐都不如肉体的爱来的更巨大、更强烈……

呵，即使如此，即使柏拉图曾这样坦诚的形容肉欲快感，承认在愉悦的顶峰充满性事甜腻的味道，但他依然提出了精神恋爱。  
若在以前，Loki定要抽出那么一两秒去嘲讽对方的矛盾，但当他设身处地，被自己难以把控的男人压在身下的时候，他才觉得对方说的对。

……但再也没有什么比这更缺乏理性了。

是，在Loki看来，这也是对的，他一方面对这种火热的性爱充满渴望，但另一方面又对这种完全失去理智的快感感到恐惧和厌恶。  
也许他对Thor的恨就是从这里开始的，在欢爱这件事上，他感受到了前所未有的快乐，心底也蓄起了难以抹平的恨。

说起来，Thor这个锅背的有些不明不白，明明，明明是眼前这个人一股脑的扎到自己身上，他什么都没做。

“你在想什么？”Thor的拇指揉着他的耳朵，一句简短的话里还忍不住加上了一个吻，他那样认真的盯着Loki灰绿色的瞳孔，他是温柔的，却是极具压迫性的温柔，令Loki难以编织出一两句漂亮的谎话。  
他们的衣服都落在床脚，毫无规律的垂在地板上，唯有Loki的衬衫还在身上，那是他唯一的一块遮羞布。  
他的领结已经被拉开了，正斜斜的搭在胸口。光看起来，仅仅是看起来，Loki像是刻板禁欲的类型，他十年如一日的穿着有板有眼的西装，举止有礼又疏离，他有许多面具，脱下这个就换上那个，似乎从来不肯放松。  
但现在，Thor看着他就像看一只手足无措的猫。

“我在想，这段炮友关系会持续多久。”  
他回答的有些心猿意马。

Thor挺了挺身，迫使两个人的性器毫无保留的蹭在一起，Loki的大腿根感受着Thor那令人难以消化的尺寸，他舔了一下嘴唇，那亮晶晶的水光令Thor又硬了一些。

“你是不婚主义者么。”Thor边问边缓慢的进行着。

“过去是，将来……谁说的清呢。”Loki说的模棱两可，他的双腿搭上对方的腰侧，磨蹭着Thor硬邦邦的肌肉，感受着下面无穷无尽的力量。他突然想，他舍不得杀了Thor，哪怕此刻之前他有无数种折磨玩弄对方的想法，但此刻开始，他似乎有些舍不得这个如天神一样的男人陨落，他想跟Thor斗一辈子。  
但这根本不可能，他们不是困于成绩排名的高中生，也不是职场争夺晋升的白领，他们是好人与坏人，是保镖和杀手，是盾牌和刀锋，没有一辈子的你追我赶，只有不远处的死亡作为休止符。

Thor知道Loki的不专心，即使他闭上眼睛假装享受，但他颤动的眼球出卖了他。

Thor轻轻咬了一口他的下巴，Loki猛然睁开了眼睛，他的嘴巴跟着撕开了一条小缝，Thor再一次吻了上去，他咬着Loki温热的嘴唇，舌头轻而易举的攻城略地，不知餍足的跟他的舌头搅在一起，他不仅吃着Loki的味道，也要让Loki尝到他的味道。  
仅仅是一个吻Thor便做的如此认真，他时快时慢，时而粗鲁的像头豹，时而柔软的像只猫。

他聪明，太聪明了，他能用一个吻就让Loki缴械投降，他们的鼻子互相推挤，Thor金灿灿的睫毛要同他漆黑的睫毛搅在一起。  
Thor的手指一根一根的探进他的身体里，借着前液的润滑，他肆无忌惮的在里面搅动着，他的拇指在外面按压着他的轮廓，他盯着Loki有些迷离的眼睛，那些挤出的泪水都滑落在枕头上被吸收的无影无踪，但他的睫毛留下了证据，它们一簇一簇的黏在一起，反射着微弱的水光，而Loki无法控制它们说出事实——看，他开心，他太开心了，你把他操出了泪。

“嗯……”Loki小声的呻吟了一声，即使他还是没什么太复杂的表情，但他一瞬间清醒的眼眸告诉Thor他找到那个地方了。

看，他的一切都好像Thor从他出生就安排在他身上的卧底，现在它们不加保留的出卖了他所有的真实。

Thor探进去一些，把他硕大的前端挤了进去，他在意Loki所有的反应，看着他痛苦的搅着眉，张着嘴巴发出难以吞咽的嗓音，但他的身体，那个湿热的地方却不知满足的张大嘴，接着它的主人说：“快点…都进来…全部…”

Thor托起他的腰，深深地满足了他的需求，他能感受到Loki的颤抖，那些不受控制的身体反应都是诱惑。  
Thor上下小幅度的抽插着，但他很聪明，他知道Loki不满足会说出来，不满意会告诉他，而他对那些急躁的，裹挟着热乎气的秽语感到渴望。

“如何？”他故意问Loki，看着躺在他阴影下的小坏蛋，用那种脆弱的鼻音和湿漉漉的绿眼睛表达着他的不满。

“别说这些废话……快一点……”Loki知道Thor的恶趣味，即使他现在因为被填满而反应迟钝，他依旧能清楚知道Thor的一切。

Loki没想过Thor会退出去，他简直以为Thor就是个有着大阴茎却早泄的废物，而他那些刻薄的冷言冷语还没说出来，他就被Thor翻过了身体，他的脸埋在枕头上，突如其来的窒息感让他慌乱起来，他偏过头，找回了一些视线。

他想要全部，他想要深一点。  
Thor几乎把这些话奉为真理，他拖起Loki的屁股，让对方毫无保留的跪在他面前。然后他狠狠的，深深的再次插了进去，把Loki到嘴边的话顶成了一个小小的呜咽。  
Thor的两只手掐着Loki的腰，快速的顶着对方深处的敏感点，幸亏是他，唯有是他才能够着Loki那藏在深处，不为人知的点。

Loki的额头蹭在枕头上，细密的汗水渗进刚才眼泪消失的地方。他嘴巴喘着粗气，头发胡乱的黏在脸侧和脖颈上。他的小臂撑着床，费力的撑着他的上半身，他所有的力气分为两份，一份支起他的下半身，一份支撑他的上半身。

Thor快速的抽插着，那简直惯坏了Loki的身体，以后，再也没有人能满足他了。

Loki觉得自己几乎要被操弄坏了，Thor那滚烫粗大的性器让他不知羞的叫出声，即使是那样小小的，轻轻的呻吟声也令他觉得羞耻。

Thor吻着他的背，他的指头缠上他的发，像是小时候抓着氢气球的绳子，那样小心翼翼的不肯放手，甚至想把它系在手腕上，他翻过Loki的身体，开始啃咬他胸口那一点涨的通红的乳头，他有技巧的吮吸着，牙齿滑过它的周围，然后他又把他那壮观的阴茎插进了Loki的屁股有规律的冲撞起来。

Loki看着他，他的胸口剧烈起伏着，即使他现在躺在床上，他依旧觉得自己摇摇晃晃快坚持不住了。  
他从未有过这样的快乐，他不缺钱，也似乎不缺爱，多少人为了攀附他的家族而讨好他，那些甜言蜜语，虚伪恭维是毒蛇吐出的蜜，他觉得自己活的并不真实，所以他让自己也变得虚假。  
他的生日礼物有过豪车，但他在学校得到满分却从没有得到过夸奖，有多少人邀请他参加聚会作为贵宾，却从没有人在他发烧的时候坐在床边。  
他有过很多常人眼中的快乐，非常快乐，超级快乐，但他活的太过阴郁，那些蜜糖都填不满他一个伤口。

Thor撑在他身上，一下一下用力的顶到深处，不为别的，单单只为他，只为Loki Laufeyson，为了让他开心，让他舒服。

这是快乐，这才是快乐。

Loki揽上他的脖子，把对方拉到自己面前，热切的吻了上去，他尝着Thor的唾液，舌头灵巧的舔过每个空隙。  
Thor托起他的脑袋，然后把他的两个胳膊放在下面，Loki躺在他结实的小臂上，甚至能感受到里面跳动着的脉搏。

Loki从未有过这样持久的性爱，也未有过这样的欢愉，也不知道过了多久，他射的干干净净，射的有气无力，Thor终于放过了他。

“我们不会永远都是炮友。”Thor给出了他的回答。

Loki嘲弄的笑了一声，他闭上眼睛，想起了Thor黑黝黝的枪口，他知道这句话的答案，是对手，是仇人，是陌生人。

“我们会是爱人。”

Loki没想过Thor会说出这样天真的话来，他想嘲讽Thor的异想天开，或是残酷的打破他不切实际的幻想，但他没有，他只是转了下肩膀，在Thor怀里闭上了眼睛。


	7. Chapter 7

在不工作的时候，Loki通常会熬到深夜。   
他喜欢站在窗外，看着华灯初上的街道在喧哗后被墨色浸染重回黑暗，当霓虹灯和各色灯牌相继熄灭后，唯有路灯长久的伴随他失眠的夜晚。   
在他床头的小柜子里，有大把的褪黑素片和安眠药。在他开始新工作之前，他的身体已经习惯了日夜颠倒的生活，他从不买这些助眠的东西，而是买了好几个不同地区的时钟挂在墙上，每一个毫无规律的夜晚在Loki看来，更像是他的身体去别的国家来了一趟旅行。 

搬到纽约的日子要好过许多，成年以前，他一直住在劳菲森家族的庄园里。每当夜幕降临，运气好些，他有星星可以数，运气不好，他只有哨塔上的信号灯可以看。 

他的公寓特意买在很高的楼层，放眼看去，周围的一切像是低低矮矮的游乐场，Loki听不到其中的欢声笑语，但看着涌动的人群和川流不息的车灯，他稍稍能体会到一些人们的夜生活。 

“怎么不睡？”Thor哑着嗓子问他。   
Loki已经坐起半个身子发呆许久了，他从来无法早睡，哪怕是经历过一场酣畅淋漓的运动，哪怕他的肌肉酸痛疲惫，他的大脑依旧不愿意让他陷入沉稳的睡眠。   
而Thor显然已经睡过一阵了，这又是他们一个天差地别的不同。在Loki窝在他怀里闭上眼睛的几分钟后，头顶就传来了Thor深浅不一的呼吸声，而他熟睡到连Loki从他怀里挣脱都没有察觉。   
Loki撇过头看了他一眼，他舔了舔嘴唇随便找了个借口妄图搪塞过去。   
“还不困。”Loki又望向窗外，月亮又向上偏移了一些，那些铺在被子上的影子又短了一些。 

“哦。”   
Loki听到Thor小声的应付了一句，但听的心里却是空捞捞的。他没有扭头，甚至凝视月亮的眼睛都没有眨一下，即使此刻他的心已经沉了下去。   
想来他又要继续睡了吧？Loki想着，他倒也不是期盼什么，也许他有所想法，但那些想法尚未成型，所以就连他自己也不知道他想要什么。 

然而在几秒之后，Thor竟挨着他坐了起来，薄薄的被子从他胸口滑落露出了大片麦色皮肤。   
他们各怀心事的望着窗外，看着稀疏的星星发出那样薄弱的亮光。 

“Loki，你喜欢看星空吗？” 

“不。” 

“Loki，你喜欢喝咖啡吗。” 

“不。” 

“Loki，你喜欢水母吗？” 

“不。”Loki不耐烦的拉开抽屉，他知道Thor不想让他一个人失眠，可这种方法未免太过心烦，与其这样听他絮絮叨叨一晚上，不如用一颗药片解决问题。Thor从他手里拿过药瓶，又打开看了看里面所剩无几的药量。 

“别总吃这个。” 

“不然呢？被你烦死？”Loki拿过药瓶，他掀开被子打算去拿杯水，却被Thor拦了下来。 

“我去吧。”虽然Loki的方法有些不健康，但Thor也并不想干涉别人的生活方式。   
他接来一杯温水，看着Loki熟练的把药片丢进嘴里，咕嘟一声咽了下去。   
Loki躺下去，却被Thor揽进怀里，他懒得挣扎，索性找了一个舒服的位置闭上眼睛。 

“你在干什么。”Loki皱着眉没有睁眼，他感觉到Thor的手在轻轻拍着他的后背。 

“哄你睡觉。”Thor倒是诚实。 

“滚，收起小孩的这套。”Loki有些揍Thor一顿的想法，但也许是药性在身体挥发的缘故，Loki没有太多精神争执。 

“你不要当我小孩...你当我弟弟。” 

“神经病...”Loki幽幽的骂了一句，转而沉入深眠。   
而他异常活跃的大脑出乎意料的没有让他做那些精疲力竭的梦。   
那些他讨厌的梦，他恐惧的事物，他厌恶的东西总会轮番上演，像一场拉上幕布也不会停止的电影，夜夜折磨他脆弱的睡眠。 

Loki从不知道，自己也会做一场温柔的梦，由五彩缤纷的花蝶拉开序幕，他坐在空无一人的沙滩上，任由绵密的细沙裹着他的小腿，塞满他的指缝。他的胳膊向后支起身体，洋洋洒洒的春光落进他暗绿色的眼眸，使那样深沉隐秘的颜色变得活泼了些。   
Loki甚至没有意识到这只是一场梦，他把视线从海平面收回，转而看着近处不断翻卷上岸的白色浪花，它们拍打出无数柔软脆弱的泡沫，带着咸湿的风急促的来到他的身边。 

他很舒服，也很孤独。 

在梦里，事物的发展都是不受限制的，就像他仅仅只觉得过了几分钟，那正当头的太阳就开始向着海平面迅速滑落，刺眼的白光渐渐转为柔和多情的黄昏，试图以浓郁的金色中和孤寂寒冷的深色海面。   
再看一会，再看一会就离开。   
Loki这样想着，他甚至没有去考虑在漆黑的夜晚他要去哪里，他只是盯着远处的焦石，看着它参差不齐的平面用力反射最后一点亮光，最后无奈的沉入黑暗。   
Loki落进了彻彻底底的黑暗，月亮似乎被人蛮横的拖离轨道藏在别处，而星星也恐惧的不敢现身，只是可怜了这片海，没有光去照射它静谧的美。 

Loki索性躺了下去，枕在硬邦邦的沙面上，他想着，就这样睡吧。 

“在这里睡可不行，弟弟。”   
有个声音在他头顶响起，Loki瞪大眼睛，却始终看不到一点东西，他慌张的伸出手却只捞到了空气。   
再一眨眼，周围又亮了起来，不是自然的月光，而是陈旧的白炽灯。   
沙砾带给他的磨砂感全然消失，取而代之的是柔软的皮质沙发，而他正舒服的半躺在上面。   
Loki觉得自己的耳朵里还回荡着海浪声，他坐起了一些感觉到脚尖碰到了什么东西，不是海浪，是一具尸体，而他的左手赫然握着一把消音手枪。   
Loki并未觉得惊恐，他对这些太过习以为常。 

——叮 

Loki拿起手机，是钱款到账的提示音。   
Loki闭上眼睛，终于意识到这是一场梦，亦是他的生活。 

然而最后叫醒他的也并不是梦境中的海与枪，而是窗外迫不及待闯进的阳光，它们随着摆动的窗帘，尽可能寻找着可以投射的缝隙。 

“醒了？”Thor伸出手替Loki挡住了正好落在眼睛上的光，好让他可以舒缓的适应光线。 

Loki含含糊糊的应了一声，他很久没有写完平稳的睡一觉了，现在醒来甚至有些不习惯，就像他的炮友在第二天早晨还躺在他身边一样不习惯。 

但Loki并没有下达逐客令，毕竟他觉得这并非是什么触碰底线的大事。他伸手抓过手机看了一下时间，轻轻带动的被角让他清楚闻到了Thor身上的香味，那是他的沐浴露。 

“你起的很早。”言下之意，你不该继续躺在床上。 

“习惯了。”Thor放下了手机，他正在处理一些工作上的邮件，由于行动失败，为了不让邪神彻底消失，神盾局暂且不可继续出手，即使Thor心里有千百个不甘愿也只能点头答应。   
“对了，你的电脑响了好几次，应该有事找你。” 

Loki看过去，Thor指着他专门用来“工作”的电脑说着。 

“嗯。”Loki并没有着急打开电脑，而且掀开被子走进洗漱间，Thor在他身后征求着做早饭的意见，Loki甩甩牙刷，示意随他去。 

当听到厨房传来一阵敲打之后，Loki坐在马桶上打开了电脑，除去一些垃圾邮件，他收到了一份新任务。   
通常，对于工作承接，取决于Loki当天的心情，然而在他打开这封邮件的三分钟后，他的工作账户就已经收到了一大笔定金。   
Loki并未觉得对方的做法有什么尊重不尊重可言，毕竟他们的客户，从知识层面来说并不高端，但他们若认为一笔定金就能敲定合作未免太蠢了。Loki鄙夷的打开资料夹，心里想着就算不接这活儿，钱也不退。 

比起上次Natasha的资料来看，这位Odin先生倒是丰富许多，Loki看着对方苍老坚毅的面容，恍惚觉得自己心里有个人影能跟他重叠。 

Odin，Odin… 

Loki摸着下巴看着资料，他点开亲属那一栏，厕所的网速不快，屏幕上的小圆圈加载了好久才显示出“son”。   
大概十秒之后，Thor的照片赫然出现在半个屏幕上，比起他之前收集到的照片，这张的视野显然没有那么好，但仅仅是被树影盖过大半的侧脸，也足以让Loki认出这位金发碧眼的男人，下一秒，男人在礼貌的敲门声后出现在厕所门口。 

“吃早饭吧，宝贝。”


	8. Chapter 8

Loki想，他们是不是已经生活很多年了？  
他听着锅铲叮叮当当的声响，闻着煎蛋和培根热乎乎的香味，更别提那个站在门口笑吟吟的男人。

太不真实，现实突然虚假到了令他惶恐的地步。  
温馨，温暖，温柔，三个跟他从不搭边的词汇突然一瞬间涌进了他的生活，而他就像身处古罗马时期却见到相机一样感到惊奇和惊恐，自然而然的戒备万分。  
他们在同样富有，衣食不缺的家庭中长大，却由一点细微的差别派生出两种天差地别的人格，这不仅让Loki感到迷惑，同时更不由得相互比较，他不算是绝对的黑暗，但Thor完全是绝对的阳光，虽说他并不崇拜什么，也从不会蔑视自己，可作为凡人，即使他的思想独立且独特，也免不了有一点相形见绌。

他为什么在这里，他在这里做什么？  
他在床上钉死别人的命运，又在床上翻云覆雨。枪管被他枕在枕头下，情欲只砰砰几下就让他溃不成军，他该在Thor吻他的时候就咬掉对方的舌头，或是骑在他身上的时候就该在他太阳穴来一下，然后跟他说，Ha！是我！

而现实却是他一次又一次心甘情愿，意乱情迷的吞下Thor的大家伙，无休无止的沉浸在肉欲和快感中无法自拔。

三天，这一切发生仅仅才用了三天，而他们两的关系，没有敲锤定音但也算彼此心知肚明。  
在此之前，Loki听过太多的我爱你了，热烈的，冲动的，着迷的，试探的，这句话让他觉得像嚼到没味的口香糖，在他跟Thor默契十足的床事上，有不少个瞬间他都以为对方要说出那轻浮的三个字了，可Thor除了给他接连不断的亲吻什么都没说，直到最后，他软软的躺在床上被Thor射了一肚子，他们一起洗澡的时候，Thor帮他束起了头发，然后食指绕着他耳畔后的碎发打着圈儿，无意识的脱口而出：“我喜欢你，Loki。”  
他说喜欢，而不是爱，这听起来真诚认真多了。像Thor这样的人，他会说喜欢披萨，喜欢可乐，喜欢游乐场，喜欢热气球，喜欢就是一个最好的开端，不管以后会发展到什么地步，喜欢已经是这段关系的底线了。

“今天不上班？”Loki率先打开话匣子。

“嗯……有几天假期。”Thor低头喝了口牛奶，带着一圈牛奶印回答他，顺便小小的打了个奶嗝。  
“你呢？”Thor接着问，而他那神采奕奕的样子让Loki深深敬佩他的恢复能力。

“在家里有些工作。”Loki有一下没一下的戳着蛋黄，搁在十分钟之前，当他不知道Thor是目标儿子的时候，他倒是可以光明正大的接单或退单，但现在无论是他退单还是接单理由都不那么简单纯粹了，如果退单，他的“不想接”里面就包含了牵扯进这段麻烦事中，如果接了，他的“挣钱”里面又夹杂了所谓的道德和责任——他总不能眼睁睁的看着Thor的爸爸被人爆头。

Loki看着Thor的嘴巴张张合合，一会试探一会羞怯，一会自信满满，可Loki一个字都听不进去，虽然他表面还维持着专注的样子，甚至会在Thor停顿的时候微微点头，他两双眼睛盯着Thor紧紧张张，可实际上他思绪早飞到别的星球了。

他怎么不能？对，他怎么不能！Loki想着，他跟Thor又没什么关系，何况就算真有什么关系，那他也没必要为别人的爸爸负责任，他连自己的爸爸都懒得管呢。

Thor显然越说越激动，尤其是在他又一次点头后直接抱着他的脑袋亲了一口。

“所以你刚才说的话，完整的意思是…？”Loki尽量委婉的试图让Thor再说一次，他被Thor吻得胆战心惊，尤其是自己手里还握着对方爸爸的命。

“发展一段长久稳定的关系！”Thor显然还没从那股兴奋劲缓过来，但他的手机就这么不合时宜的响了起来。  
Thor伸出食指示意Loki等一下，然后皱着眉听了半天电话，电话那头的Stark话虽然说的不紧不慢，可那些他总挂在嘴边的俏皮话一句也没说，Thor知道情况并不简单。

“等我回来。”Thor站在玄关，说的就像出门上班的丈夫。

Loki眯着眼，倒没多说什么，他坚持认为他们的关系并没有多进一步。  
Thor的话不是特别多，嗓门也不是特别大，体格嘛，也没到超出人类范畴的地步。可当Loki关上门，一个人站在玄关的时候，他就是觉得家里安静了，客厅变大了，就像他一直一个人住着两个人的房子。

他走回卧室，再一次翻出Odin的资料好好看了几遍，因为Adam和Natasha的关系，邪神在这个圈子里声誉降了不少，可即便如此，Loki还是毅然决然拒接这笔单子，哪怕上面写着多大的天文数字，他都不想再跟牵扯的更深了。

Loki打开电视，在几个新闻台之间翻来覆去。  
大概中午的时候，Thor抽空发来短信，大意就是他要去英国待几天，他会带伴手礼回来，但他还想问问Loki想要什么。  
Loki知道Thor去干什么，新闻正轮播了三次英国发生的恐怖袭击事件，看样子恐怖分子胜券在握，更扬言在更多意想不到的地方安放了炸弹，这趟工作光是听起来就凶险极了，搞不好这大家伙回来还会缺胳膊少腿儿，甚至一去不回了！但实际呢，这家伙还在考虑伴手礼的事情。

Loki没打算老老实实回答他，他眯着眼，翘着腿打着字：  
——看样子工作很轻松？

大概过了三分钟，或者五分钟，总之Loki觉得他那几个字根本用不了这么长时间。  
——要等我回去。

Loki没有回他，在几个小时后，Loki收到了一张照片，是从车窗内拍的，显然是在等红灯的时候，Thor看到了这家店。

——很衬你。  
Loki看着照片，确实，这家店也是他的心头好之一。

这是Thor最后一条短信。

干他们这行，不管是杀手还是保镖，断开跟外界联系是常有的事，这是对自己的一种安全保障。  
可Loki就是焦躁极了，他不能专心工作，也不能全心全意看书，从前他的睡眠能称作日夜颠倒，可现在，他完全跟睡觉这事搭不上边了。  
夜里失眠，他就整夜整夜的看电视刷新闻，到了白天，他周身一米外都散发着生人勿近的气味，他去海港再去郊外，所见之处都是他的狩猎场，有人说邪神大发善心，有人说邪神是在挽回声誉，不管怎么说，有些人一分钱没出，他的死对头就一夜之间见上帝去啦！

每个晚上，Loki面无表情的脸被电视的光贴上蓝色，或是红色，大多数是红色，有游行的红，有国旗的红，有人血的红。

恐怖行动已经持续了一周，在情况稍加稳定的时候，Thor在医院包扎着额头，他半个眼睛都肿了起来看不见东西，可他露出的另一只眼睛正闪闪发亮。

他听着手机里嘟嘟的连接声，直到很长一段时间后又无可奈何的断开连接。

“请出示您的登机牌。”  
Loki关掉了手机，他嚼着一块咖啡味的口香糖，踏上了去瑞典的班机。

出乎意料的，在飞机还略有颠簸的时候，Loki已经戴上眼罩睡着了，等他醒来的时候已经快要到下机的时间了，他理了理领带，顺便把那条墨绿色的围巾塞进领口里。  
直到站在机场口，Loki才稍微有了一点实感，因为枪支无法托运，再加上他的人脉对瑞典没有涉及，Loki不得不接了一位瑞典老板的单子以拿到两把合适的枪。  
而这单生意，Loki觉得除了落魄已经没有别的形容词了，而他那些神秘酷炫的传说定要被无情的添上一笔——为了养家糊口，邪神连情妇的单子都开始接啦！

总之，这笔单子做的还算轻松，这让他有足够的时间的时间去最终地点。  
根据当时的资料显示，久未出山的Odin会去市中心参加一场慈善酒会，而那就是最佳时机。

酒会的安保并不严苛，Loki轻而易举的混进了后台，成为了酒会上的服务生，他把唯一的一把勃朗宁别在身后，又在小腿处绑了把匕首。  
接着他走进去，游刃有余的穿梭在人们中间，又恰到好处没有引起任何注意。在方酒杯的时候，Loki快速环视大厅，除了一些随行保镖外，有三位服务生跟他一样持有武器。  
在Odin入场后，那三个人明显开始聚集，单手拿着托盘，另一只手已经摸向腰间，Loki快步走去，顺手拿起餐桌上的蜡烛直接丢到了第一个杀手身上，紧接着，Loki将手机的托盘丢了过去，以一团火球开启战场。

几乎是同一时间，来自杀手和保镖的枪声同时响起，Loki推翻了一张桌子作为掩体，除了要躲开保镖们的误伤，还要保证剩下两个人无法接近Odin，接着疏散人群的掩护，Loki在餐桌与柱子之间快速变换位置，他双膝跪地，直直从掩体外滑了出去，紧接着砰砰两枪打倒了第二个人！在浓烈的硝烟中，Loki快速站起身，一边开枪一边跑到了楼梯侧面。

“妈的。”当他伸出手打向身后的时候，枪口一言不发才让他意识到子弹消耗光了。听着逐渐逼近的枪声，Loki弯着腰跑向角落，屏息等待着最后一只羊羔出现在面前，面前的木板几乎快被打穿了，Loki借着体格的优势将将躲在后面，在对方出现的一瞬间，Loki踩着台阶直接扑到对方背上，在那人毫无作用的打出两发子弹之后，柔软的喉咙已经被Loki割开了。

Odin已经在保镖的护送下离开，Loki匆忙的从计划好的后门离开，他脱下一身血衣，去垃圾桶里拿出准备要换的衣服，Loki不敢停顿，毕竟在异国他乡被抓住可不好脱身。Loki就近跑到公园，他撕下手指上的硅胶利落的丢进湖中，对着湖面好好整理了一番自己的衣衫。

他废了这样一番功夫，仅仅是因为他想睡个好觉，Loki想，他这条笔直顺利的人生大道，终究是被Thor掰弯了，而眼下他能做的就是尽可能再把这条路扳回来，再把Thor一脚踹出去。

在去机场的路上，Loki沉寂多日的手机终于响了，他想装作毫不在意，好像在这堵车的路上还有事忙似的，他敲着膝盖，心猿意马的盯着窗外，也不知道才坚持了几分钟，他自我安稳着说看看时间，他点开屏幕，映入眼帘的只是一条垃圾短信。

屏幕渐渐熄灭，冷冰冰的玻璃上又印着Loki冷冰冰的脸。

叮——

屏幕再一次变亮，而这一次，总算是那个久没音讯的保镖了。

Loki点开短信，显而Thor找到了他藏在垫子下的备用钥匙，他咬着一块国旗糖，一嘴白牙跟发着光似的，背景是他家里的沙发，而现在上面大大小小多了不少盒子。

——我到家啦！  
。  
Loki似乎都能从这四个字听到他滑稽的语气，他咬着嘴巴，对着沙发上的礼物盒挑挑捡捡，一张照片快被放大成马赛克，最后Loki又盯着Thor的睫毛发了呆。  
他看了多久呢？总之要比他忍着不看手机的时候久太多了。

——那是我家。


	9. Chapter 9

他与Thor幼稚的唇舌之争，一直持续到他下了飞机又坐上计程车。  
纽约的夜晚已经点亮了，Loki仍然有一搭没一搭的跟Thor比着嘴皮子，而他对自己这趟行程的概括，不过是一次远赴外地的商业谈判，而地点，也由瑞典变成了他口中的拉斯维加斯。

——也许我们可以去那里玩牌！  
Thor显然来了兴致，可在Loki看来，Thor的玩是真正意义的玩，可他在15岁之后，已经被各大赌场列入黑名单。道理显而易见，Thor是玩牌，而他呢，是去玩牌桌上的人，和监控器后的老板。

Loki望着车窗外呼啸而过的街景，他打开车窗，呼吸着沁凉的晚风，看着从窗外撒进的霓虹变为昏暗的路灯，他终于到家了。  
Thor一直在客厅等着他，Loki的手还搭在门把上时，他半个身体已经被Thor揽进怀里。Loki皱着眉，他嗅着Thor身上消毒水和药剂混合的味道，他推开对方，手指划过额头上整齐的绷带，又抚过贴着纱布渗着药水的右眼，周围不时还有细小的血痂作为点缀。  
Loki没有问，他光是看着Thor微蹙的眉就知道对方此刻正绞尽脑汁的想着借口。

算了，Loki叹了口气，他还不是一样，只不过他的谎言圆满，而Thor的相对蹩脚些。

Loki一边拉扯着领带一边脱下外套，而Thor顺手接过帮他挂上衣架，这是Loki第二次感觉他们已经生活很多年了，就好像他们的每一天都当做别人的每一年来过，仿佛区区百年的生命太短暂了，如果没有千年万年甚至永恒的生命，他们必须以这样方式进行才能将将爱个够。

他与Thor不过在一起半个月，却已经在填补对方空虚的前半生。

Thor给他买了不少礼物，除了各色各样的伯爵茶，就是两套非常Loki的西装。

“你是不是本身就想的是这个？”  
Loki跨坐在Thor身上，被新领带缚住的双手压在Thor剧烈起伏的胸口上，Thor受不了他这么撩拨，Loki在他身上蹭来蹭去，愣是没有坐下去的意思。Thor迫不及待把他推在身上，不由分说的撞了进去，他压着Loki的双手，另一只手托起他的腰，试图让每一次都撞进最深处。

在他们这场持续了半个夜晚的性爱后，Loki扯下了蒙在眼上的第二条领带。

“你果然想的是这个。”

Thor听后爽朗的哈哈大笑，言语间更有一种征求夸奖的意味：“事实证明，还不错。”  
他们靠在床板上，仅凭一盏台灯看着对方明明暗暗的身体各处。Loki拿来两支酒杯，饶有兴致的倒了些葡萄酒。  
他呷着那股淡淡的涩味，看着他们两个的影子被台灯越拖越长，最后在床下搅和在一起，分也分不开似的。

“Loki，我不是文职人员，或者你认为的白领。”Thor刚才那股笑意全然不见了，他语气平稳，话语沉沉。  
“我会出外勤，也会坐办公室…极少数时间，大多数时候，我保护别人不受伤害。”Thor全然坦白了自己的工作，好像他已经明白了秘密和谎言不会让感情长久。

Loki一言不发，甚至酒杯还一直停在他嘴边，那一小片玻璃已经变得温热，他的牙齿顶在杯缘处发出细细小小清脆的撞击声。  
至少，严格来说，Thor并不算撒谎，他只不过是有挑拣的阐述事实，所以当他坦白的时候，内心自然没有太多波动，更多的是一种放松。

“我知道了，保镖先生，睡吧。”  
Loki关掉了手边的台灯，遗憾的是，整间房间并未因此陷入黑暗，今天的月亮似乎出奇的亮，Thor的影子盖在他身上，像张又大又软的被子。

在后来的一个月，他们彻彻底底的陷入了恋爱，而Loki自欺欺人的活在这片表象之下，认真生活的样子像是每一天都是赊来的。  
他收起了家里的武器，统统把它们放在衣柜后面的保险柜中，只留了一把小小的勃朗宁在身边，好像要跟以前的生活彻底断绝来往。

他做的游刃有余，看似轻轻松松。  
可过了一天，五天，十天，Loki渐渐难以忍受这样循规蹈矩的日子，Thor依旧时不时会出外勤，而他只有在咖啡厅或者高楼大厦闲转的份。  
他之前认为换一种身份生活很简单，就像他之前无数个伪装身份一样，幸运的是，也并没有什么人或什么事拦着他去过这样平静的好日子。

好日子，Loki觉得自己曾经是有过好日子的，他也不否认现在也是一种好日子，起码他变成了Thor当初所认为的那个小老板，可这比起他的人生目标就是差了点，以前他总是精神满满的向前奔走，好像一切都拦不住他，可现在，他亲自束缚住了自己的手脚开始原地踏步，不，这怎么都不算是一种好日子。

他开始觉得疲倦，是比失眠或逃命更累的疲惫，比起之前胆战心惊的说着谎，现在这样平平无奇的日子简直就像一堆海怪在蚕食他的精神。他根本无法收手，就像无法规劝自己做个平凡的纽约客，他的精神在此，他的理想在此，他可以有无数种身份无数种皮囊，可真正的Loki Laufeyson，至始至终都是个狡猾凶狠的刽子手，这是他的生活方式，也是构成他灵魂的本质。

Loki从没有宗教信仰什么的，顶多在小时候相信万圣节真的有鬼魂，并且能把他讨厌的亲戚统统拖入地狱。然而此刻，他却希望有个神可以来替他做出裁决，他喜欢跟Thor在一起的日子，同时也喜欢枪林弹雨的生活，如果二者没法结合，他总要做出抉择。

神盾局依旧紧咬不放，Loki知道，Thor已经把抓捕邪神列入了人生计划，他们针锋相对，以此为乐，这绝不是一两场性事或是同居生活能代替的了的。

Loki提出分手的方式异常简洁，他没有畏畏缩缩的发一条短信或是邮件了事，但他也没有勇气在他们一同起床的早晨说出这些话。  
在Thor到达神盾局，他到达咖啡厅之后，再过了一个小时，两个小时，三个小时之后，Loki买了一张回英国的机票，他看着时间，这个月回去还能赶上Laufeyson家族的秋季酒会。

Thor接通电话的速度总是特别快，以至于有一次他帮Stark举着实验用的铁管，在Loki一个电话打来后，他搞砸了整场实验。  
Thor的语气总是温柔温暖的，谁能想到他那样的大个子也能软的像只金毛犬。

“Thor，我觉得我们不合适，我们脾性不符，生活方式并不合拍，分手吧。”Loki说的有条有理，可细细想来他根本就在信口胡诌，脾性不符？那一见钟情是怎么回事？生活方式不合拍？那夜夜笙歌又是怎么回事？

电话那头传来震天动地的脚步声，连带着桌子掀翻的杂乱声响，Loki觉得他该把自己的瑜伽班推荐给Thor，好让他学学情绪管理。

即使神盾局的电梯再快，也比不上Loki出门就上车的速度。

五分钟后，Loki坐在街对面的轿车里，眼睁睁看着Thor暴怒的冲进咖啡厅，扯门的力道几乎要把玻璃震碎。  
Loki转动车钥匙，他关上车窗，让自己彻底藏进这个黑匣子里，在等路口红灯的时候，Loki下意识的通过后视镜看Thor的情况，而他正巧看到了一辆箱型车停在他的咖啡厅门口，紧接着下来五个人埋着头走了进去。

他们可不像是要买咖啡。

在Loki好不容易在下个路口打转方向盘回去后，他的咖啡厅的卷闸已经被拉了下来，看样子只是一场平常的休业。

而街对面的神盾局显然没有意识到这个情况，起码Thor的好队友以为他只是下楼挽回一下情人，甚至还在楼上给他加油打气呢。  
Loki拿出手机打算联系神盾局，在之前上班的时候，他出于礼貌留下了Stark和Banner的名片。Loki从钱包里抽出那张白色卡片，他正站在咖啡厅后门，这里有一截逃生梯通向二楼。

Loki挂断了电话，他知道神盾局那套工作方式，足够全面但不够果断，从他们集结到制定作战方案，安排人手至少需要半个小时，而且这还是在里面匪徒没有意识到他们暴露的情况下，而眼下还有更好的办法，他直接进去解决这几个不知死活的东西，可这也意味着他的身份再也兜不住了。

Loki关上手机，他跑上二楼的消防梯，拿出钥匙打开那扇又沉又锈的铁门，Loki把握着力气，蹑手蹑脚的溜了进去。  
二楼基本上不会开灯，在Loki接手之后，这里彻底成了存放材料的仓库，因为避光防潮的关系，二楼一直保持着伸手不见五指的黑暗。  
Loki伸长胳膊边摸边走，他对二楼的构造并不熟悉，可他清楚知道这上面大大小小堆着不少箱子，他寻着楼梯口那一点亮光缓慢挪动，他靠着木质扶手，整个人缩在拐角处。Loki深吸一口气，轻轻探出去半个脑袋，Thor正被三把枪顶着脑袋，脸色阴郁的坐在椅子上，他握着椅子边，那坚硬的木头几乎要被他撕一块下来。  
Loki没见过Thor生气，可他清楚知道Thor生气会有什么后果，那根本就是一团无法被浇熄的烈火，在他把一切惹毛他的东西烧成灰烬之前，这位天神一般的审判者可不会收手。

在见过Thor之后，有点脑子的人都知道不该去触这个大块头的霉头，尤其是他正处在被甩的暴怒之中。

“你跟邪神是什么关系？”为首的男人在Thor身边转着圈，手枪晃晃悠悠的顶着Thor的太阳穴。Loki贴着他的口音，大致判断他是德国人。

“猫和老鼠的关系。”Thor咬着牙，他的力量在肌肉下游走，血管隔着薄薄的皮肤高高凸起，只需要一个机会，甚至只要德国人一个走神，他就能轮番扭下他们的脑袋。

“在我看来，你的意思是在类比那部愚蠢的动画片。”

“什么意思。”Thor显然不耐烦到了极点，他皱着眉，冷笑着回应。

“他可是一个人救了你父亲，宝贝，所以，现在别给我装傻，告诉我他的位置。”德国人威胁的用枪口顶了顶Thor的脑袋。  
Loki终于明白前因后果，显然他接的那单蠢生意太过惹人注目，所以不难联想到同一地点，相隔一天的那件事也是他做的，这更加意味着如果他现在出手，百分之百坐实了邪神的身份，运气不好点，还会扯上他的家族。  
Loki已经看清了形式，他转过身，打算出去通知神盾局，有了这条通道和他的情报，神盾局的救援工作会快很多。

“是那个每天跟你待在一起的男人？你也真是好福气，他看起来可比女人好玩多了。”德国人蹲在Thor面前，话音刚落就结结实实的挨了Thor一脚。

“你的臭嘴可不适合讨论他。”Thor索性站起身，他一拳挥到了旁边人的脸上，又迅速下蹲躲过了两个应声响起的枪口，他挥着拳头，拳拳到肉，骨头碎裂的声音似乎比枪声更响亮。

砰—砰——

正在搜查房间的两个人已经跑回来，其中一个站在远处，两发子弹后，Thor被打穿了膝盖，即便如此，他依旧用那条血流如注的腿扫过德国人的脑袋，最后无奈迫于枪口之下。

好吧，这已经成功转为私人恩怨了。  
Loki从身后拿出手枪，他踢倒了二楼的酒瓶，很快，德国人使了一个眼色，一个金发男人上楼检查，Loki消瘦的身形刚好隐藏在楼梯口的阴影里，在对方的枪口出现在自己面前时，Loki果断用枪托猛击对方手肘，手枪应声落地，Loki一脚把那人踹下楼梯，整个人坐上楼梯溜了下去，而Thor也借着这一时机从枪口脱身，在Loki牵制火力的时候，他干脆利落的扭断了旁边男人的胳膊，他踩着对方折断的腿骨，夺过手枪砰砰解决了两个麻烦。

德国人看到情势不妙，转眼就想打破玻璃逃出去，Loki优雅的举起胳膊，轻巧的击碎了对方两个膝盖，德国人大头朝下，直直磕在满地的玻璃渣上。

在经历过这样一场小范围的战斗后，Thor并没有像以往那样冲上来给他一个无法喘息的拥抱或热吻，他的眼侧还有点淤青，现在又加上涔涔渗血的膝盖，这让提出分手的Loki真像十恶不赦的罪人。  
他看到Thor跛着腿想走过来，那皱着眉的样子简直不能更心痛更可怜了。Loki迈开步子走到他面前，事到如今，他怎么着都得给他一个交代。  
他想着，Thor一定会问一系列针对他刚才行为的问题，一定会像警察对犯人一样严苛的审问他三天三夜。

“为什么要分手？”在看到Loki利落的解决了两个匪徒之后，Thor在意的居然依旧是他们两的问题。

Loki冲着地板打出了最后一颗子弹，然后他捡起叮当落地的弹壳丢到Thor手里，上面小小的L就是他所有的回答。

窗外已经响起了警报声，纵使Loki插上翅膀也没法从这种情况逃脱，他发狠的捏着Thor的鼻子，无奈的坦白：“好吧，被你抓到了。”

在红蓝相间的灯光中，Loki有些后悔自己没有在第一面就杀了Thor，如果再给他一千次机会，他总有一两次能下得了手。  
然而被捕后的生活跟Loki所想的简直天差地别，他被戴上了枷锁（婚姻的），他被拷上了手铐（情趣的），他被关进了格子间（神盾局的），总之他就这么不明不白不清不楚的成了神盾局手下一名员工，表面上，这似乎是皆大欢喜，Loki以另一种方式继续寻求刺激，并且一路上还有Thor相互陪伴。

但他是谁，他可是邪神，那一点固定的死工资可不能令他满意，总之，邪神的称号始终活跃在黑白两道顶端，而顶着巨额悬赏费的Loki，以公谋私的利用神盾局资源给自己挡着猫猫狗狗，在Fruy试图找他谈话的时候，他就把他那个三好丈夫摆出来，堂而皇之的说出一大堆他的不在场证明。

好吧，不管是honey还是money，他，邪神，Loki Laufeyson，通通都要。


End file.
